Fallen Petals
by Diana-san
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sasuke returns to Konoha after six years. Sakura thought her feelings for Sasuke has vanished but her heart says otherwise. Will they ever be together or will one of them have to die before the other realizes the mistake they made?
1. Sasuke Returns

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** Sasuke returns to Konoha after six years. Sakura thought her feelings for Sasuke has vanished but her heart says otherwise. Will they ever be together or will one of them have to die before the other realizes the mistake they made?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Haruno Sakura stared at the gates of Konoha. A cold drafty wind blew against her skin. The pink-haired kunoichi was standing on top of a tree branch that supported her weight as she steadied herself against the trunk of the tree. Hidden behind the leaves of the tree, she stared at the tall gates that closed in around Konoha, her home village. A blond boy wearing a bright orange jacket was carrying another boy on his back. That boy had black hair that was spiked and eyes that looked like they showed absolutely no emotion. On the back of his dark blue shirt was the Uchiha clan's symbol.

Sakura's grip on the bark of the tree trunk got harder as she broke the bark off the tree. Tears glided down her cheeks as she stared at the rebellious black-haired boy. The one who she thought she loved.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Sakura emerged from the shadows of the tree and jumped down to the ground. She was just coming home from a mission when she saw Uzumaki Naruto carrying Uchiha Sasuke on his back. Not wanting to be seem by either of them, she hid in a tree while watching the two boys enter through the gate. 

As Sakura walked to the tall gates that loomed before her, she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

'Sasuke, after six years, you have finally come back. Whether if it was willingly or dragged her by force.'

Sakura closed her eyes as she traveled back to the time when she last saw of her beloved Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to leave the village when Sakura tried to stop him. After confessing her love for him, she still couldn't stop him. Threatening to scream out loud as to wake the whole village, Sasuke quickly put her to sleep. The last words he said to her were, "_Sakura, thank you."_

Now that she was 18 years of age, she had given up any hope of ever seeing Sasuke ever again. She never thought that a day would come when Sasuke would return to the peaceful village of Konoha. Not unless…

Sakura gasped. Was his revenge fulfilled? Did Sasuke kill his older brother, Itachi, for killing his whole clan? These unsettling thoughts made Sakura creased her forehead in worry. Sakura instinctively placed her hand on her forehead, the forehead that has always been made fun of by the other children when she was younger. Now, her forehead was not the unusually wide forehead the kids made fun of anymore. It was as normal as anyone else's forehead and no one could make fun of it no more. Sakura's soft pink hair had grown out since the time she hacked some off at the Chunin exam. It was now past the shoulder and at her chest level. Sakura's hitai-ate was tied tightly around her head so her bangs wouldn't cover her forehead.

She gazed off into the distance as she dwelled on her memories of Sasuke. Sakura shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. _'No, Sakura. Get a grip of yourself. You are officially over Uchiha Sasuke and you don't need to think about him anymore. You have no feelings for him whatsoever except for being just friends.'_

Sakura held her up with a look of defiance in her emerald green eyes. '_You no longer have to worry and fret over Sasuke like you're his mother. You are your own person and the only person you need to take care of is you!'_

With the little pep talk in mind, Sakura boldly strolled past the gates and into Konoha. After a few steps, Sakura lost her bravery and slouched into a grim walk. '_But, how am I going to face him then?'_

A deep sigh escaped from Sakura's mouth as she walked through the village, thinking of what to do. Before she knew it, she ended up in front of the Konoha Hospital. She stared at the building as she stood quietly in front of it. The vast building loomed in front of her and Sakura wondered how many times she has stopped in front of this building. She has been here many times and would always just naturally walk in like it was her home. In fact, it was almost like her second home. She had spent countless hours in the rooms, attending to patients and caring for their needs. When she wasn't busy working, she would pore over the hundreds of medical books stacked up in the tall shelves of the small study room located near the back of the hospital. Yes, she had probably spent more time in that hospital than in her own home. Yet, as comfortable as she was with the hospital, it now feels like a whole other place to her. It seems out of place to her as if she has never seen or heard of the hospital before.

'_Should I go in?' _Sakura asked silently to herself. She felt ridiculous for even asking such a question but she was unsure if going in would be a wise choice. She knew that Sasuke would most likely be in there, seeing as he had a bunch of injuries on him when she saw him by the gates. Sakura hesitated as she walked towards the doors leading inside the hospital. She stopped a few steps in front of the door and decided against it. '_I can't do it. Not now. I'm not prepared to see him. Even if I'm not madly in love with him anymore, I won't know what to do or say in front of him.'_

Sakura turned around and started to walk back the way she came when she heard someone calling her name. The familiar loud voice that spoke her name in deep affection crossed her ears.

"Sakura-chan!"

The voice was heard loud and clear and it was coming from the blonde-headed boy with a mouth too big for him and a jacket too orange to be a natural color found in nature. Sakura stopped and tried to force a small smile as she turned around and greeted her teammate and friend, Naruto.

"Hello Naruto!" Sakura said brightly. She walked slowly towards the blonde who was now taller than her even though she was surely taller than him six years ago.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sasuke is back! He's alive and he's being treated inside the hospital," Naruto exclaimed. He waved his arms up and down as he spoke as if his arm movements would help express his excitement.

Sakura smiled a little at Naruto's cheerful disposition. "Oh, is that so? I hope he feels better then."

Sakura turned around and began to walk away but Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. His aquamarine eyes showed his state of confusion as he questioned her.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, don't you want to see him?"

Sakura turned her head and smiled at Naruto. "Yes, I'll go visit him later. Don't worry," Sakura said, reassuring Naruto. "I just have a few things to do right now," she lied. She waited for Naruto to say something as she hoped that he couldn't see through her lie.

"Oh, ok!" Naruto said, understandingly. "Then I'll see you later, 'kay?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yea, later." Naruto turned and walked off, probably going to eat ramen at his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku. Sakura sighed in relief, glad that she didn't get caught.

Sakura began walking but she didn't know where she was headed towards. Her thoughts were muddled and she felt like her feet were doing the walking by themselves and she was only being dragged along by an invisible force. She began to lose her sense of direction and she felt like she was walking around aimlessly. She couldn't tell north from south or east from west. People walked by her and she felt like time had stood still and that time was mocking her. She didn't know where she was headed yet she continued on walking as if she would reach her destination soon. She soon found herself at the door of the Hokage's office. She stood in front of it for quite some time before proceeding closer to the door. She raised her right hand to knock on the wooden frame of the door but without even knocking, a voice from inside said, "Come in."

Sakura pushed the wooden door opened and walked over to the only desk that was in the office. Piles of paper were stacked up on the desk and it looked like endless amount of paperwork. Scrolls and ancient looking books cluttered around all the paperwork. It looked like a rat could have crawled into the mess and died inside of it without anyone ever noticing until the horrid smell would arose. Sakura shuddered at the thought of a dead rat sleeping underneath the piles of paperwork. A woman with blonde hair tied into two loose ponytails was hunched over a large book filled with what seem like endless amount of pages. Sakura began to feel dizzy as she stared at the large book. The Hokage flipped through the pages and without looking up, she began to question the pink-haired kunoichi.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" the woman asked her young apprentice.

Sakura hesitated before saying anything and then spoke up. "I was just walking around town and decided to drop by, Tsuande-sama."

"Hmmm," was all that came out of Tsunade's mouth. Tsunade turned around in her chair and looked out at the village through the huge and wide window that overlooked the whole village.

After a few moments of silence, Tsunade spoke. "You do know that Uchiha Sasuke is back, am I correct?"

Sakura nodded slowly but then realized that Tsunade couldn't see her nod so she mumbled a quiet "Yes."

Tsunade continued, "He's in a lot of pain right now and his condition isn't good. He's been injured in almost every place possible and he seems to be in a state of confusion."

Sakura's eyes widened as she listened to Tsunade-sama speaking. Sakura's heart pounded against her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She feared the worst and she almost didn't want to ask her question. She took a deep breath. "Tsunade-sama …" Sakura said weakly. "Is he going to be alright?"

There was a brief silence as Sakura waited for a reply. Tsunade looked at her with a sad look in her brown eyes. Sakura only stared blankly into space, her usual sparkling green eyes now filled with confusion and worry. She clenched her fists tighter still and gritted her teeth as if she was the one in pain and not Sasuke. The room started to spin and her mind was racing with a million thoughts that can't seen to settle themselves until they reach an answer. But only one thought came back over and over and it seem to have stamped itself permanently onto Sakura's brain. Her worry and confusion intensified as her greatest fear came into life. Tsunade opened her mouth and started to speak as Sakura's world fell into a dark oblivion. The truth was out and now Sakura regretted ever coming out of her house this morning. The words rang clear as she repeated it in her head and out loud to see if it was true. It was indeed.

"He only has a few hours to live if he doesn't get any better."


	2. Please Don't Die

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

'Sasuke--'

The room began to spin as Sakura fell down to the floor on her knees. She felt suffocated like the world is crowding in on her. Sakura's heart pounded against her chest as she winced in pain. She didn't know where the pain from, only that it seemed to be coming from everywhere. She tried to hold back tears but couldn't as tears cascade down her cheeks and onto the floor.

'Sasuke…is this how you are feeling right now? Pain everywhere?'

Sakura felt light-headed as she held her grip harder on the carpet of the floor.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade cried out. "Are you alright?"

Sakura shook her head, not in response to the question, but to clear her head. _'No! I refuse to let Sasuke die.'_

Sakura managed to lift herself up from the ground and stand up. Her legs were shaking and she couldn't stand up as straight. Sakura looked up from the floor and into Tsunade's eyes. The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes had a look of determination in them as she tried to summon her voice to speak.

"Sasuke won't die."

Tsunade smiled. "Then you better hurry."

Sakura turned around and walked to the door. She opened it and without looking back, she ran as fast as she could to the hospital.

'Hang in there, Sasuke. I won't let you die.'

Tsunade clasped her hands together and rested her chin on them as she stared out the window. _'Sakura, I tried to help him but it's no use. Only you can save him. Only you can save Sasuke.'

* * *

_

Sakura reached the hospital and ran through the wide double doors that lead into the lobby of the hospital. Without a pause in her running, she ran to the Intensive Care Unit, the only possible place where Sasuke could be.

'Hang on Sasuke. I'm coming.'

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"How is he doing?"

"Not good. His breathing is irregular and he's losing lots of blood."

"What do we do sir, then?"

"There is nothing we can do. Just hope that the Hokage sent the girl here."

"Do you really think the girl could save him? Even the Hokage herself couldn't."

"We just have to see, won't we?"

* * *

The doors to the room burst opened as the pink-haired medic-nin stepped inside. With her monstrous strength, the doors almost flew out of their hinges but they remained intact. 

Sakura panted for she had ran the whole way there. Her emerald eyes scanned the room and landed on the body lying on the ground. She walked slowly to where Sasuke laid inside a green chakra circle. Sakura looked at Sasuke who had a ventilator on his mouth to help him breathe. Sasuke had no shirt on and Sakura could see that there were a significant amount of injuries all over his body. Every second and now, Sasuke would wince in pain as if he was hurting. Sakura stared at him. The sight of him in pain made her heart lurch.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered softly as if he would respond. She waited to see if Sasuke would wake up and smirk at her and then tell her that she was annoying. When he didn't, she crouched down next to him and brought her hand and tousled his dark spiky locks absentmindedly. She stared into the distance as she sat there beside him. Slowly, she brought her hands and placed them above what seem to be Sasuke's biggest injury. She concentrated as chakra began to flow to her hands and a green glow emerged from it. Using every bit of chakra she could muster, her hands glowed brighter as she tried to heal Sasuke's wounds and injuries. _'Sasuke.'_

There was no response from Sasuke except for a deep moan as if he was in pain again.

She bent her head down to where Sasuke's heart was and listened for his heartbeat. It was beating faster and faster as if time was running out. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated harder as the chakra flowed gently down to her hands and the green glow grew even more enormous than before. But, just like last time, there were no results except for a deep moan escaping from Sasuke's lips. She raised her head up and tears formed underneath her emerald eyes.

'Why? Why? Why am I so helpless? I trained and trained under the guidance and help from Tsunade-same just so I can get stronger and help and rescue Sasuke and not be a burden to anyone anymore. Now, when Sasuke desperately needs my help, I can't do anything!'

The tears fell down Sakura's cheeks and landed on Sasuke's bare chest. One by one, the tears dropped down like droplets dripping down from a broken faucet.

'Sakura, you surpassed Tsunade-sama . You became what you wanted to be. An excellent medic-nin. You helped people and even saved their lives. But you can't even save the one person you want to save the most. You really are weak.'

Sasuke's hand then started to move and it grasped onto one of Sakura's glowing chakra hands. The sudden movement made Sakura lift her head up in surprise. "Sasuke!" she cried out. She looked at Sasuke's pale face with relief in her eyes.

But, Sasuke made no reaction. He laid still as if he never moved his hand at all. Sakura stared intently at his face. The face that she stared at so many times. Times when he was happy, when he was upset, angry, depressed, or annoyed. Whatever the emotion was, he was always there for her. Saving her from danger, rescuing her when she needed help, whenever she was in trouble he was always there to save her.

Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand and wiped her tears away with her other hand. With her free hand, she started to transfer all her chakra to his wound. She squeezed her eyes and tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand. She was exhausted from her overuse of chakra but she knew she couldn't give up.

'If you're not giving up Sasuke, then neither am I.'

Sasuke needs her now. She can't give up. Not when his life in on the line. She set her lips in a grim line as she concentrated harder.

"Please, please let this work," Sakura whispered.


	3. Green and Blue

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura shut her eyes as her grip on Sasuke's hand got tighter. She took a deep breath, knowing that if she couldn't calm down and relax, she wouldn't be able to save Sasuke. Sakura took several deep breaths to calm herself again. She concentrated as she made her mind go blank. She let all her worries disappeared as her mind became empty and barren of troubles and worries. Then, she let one image appeared in her head. A familiar figure appeared in her mind as she concentrated. The features of the figure started to come clearer as Sakura's breathing became steady and her heartbeats slowed down a notch. Dark-colored hair was revealed in the form of spiked up locks. A small smirk played on the edge of the guy's mouth. The navy blue shirt was worn loosely on his body as he shoved his strong masculine hands into the pockets of his shorts. The dark obsidian eyes bore into her and Sakura felt like he was almost actually looking at her if it weren't for the fact that he was merely a mental image. _'Sasuke.'_

"Sir, look!" a man in a medic uniform cried out. He was standing beside another man who wore his same exact outfit. They were the two medic-nin who were told to watch over Sasuke until Sakura came. Now, they stood to the side, watching the whole scene unfold before them.

The older medic-nin looked up. He gasped a short intake of breath. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He blinked twice to see if his eyes were seeing what he wasn't believing.

"Sakura-san's chakra and Sasuke-kun's chakra…"

"…they are being fused together!" the younger medic-nin said, finishing the older medic-nin's sentence.

Sakura's green chakra was being fused together with Sasuke's blue chakra. The two chakras surrounded Sakura's hand that was holding onto Sasuke's hands. The chakra glowed brighter as it got bigger and soon it began to change colors. The blue-green chakra turned to cyan and then to a teal. The bright color of the chakra glowed impetuously and if stared directly at it, you would have thought you would have gone blind from the brightness.

"It's unbelievable," the young medic-nin murmured as he stood next to his sensei. The elder nin nodded in agreement as he was still in shock. He had never seen such a thing in his whole twenty years of working at the hospital.

"It's truly a miracle," he murmured. "No wonder she is Tsunade-sama's apprentice. She is skilled and gifted and was able to master S-class techniques in only a few month's time."

The young medic-nin's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked in surprise.

The older man nodded. "She is a strong one, that girl."

Sakura felt strong. It wasn't like a typical feeling of strong. More of a gut feeling kind of strong. She felt relieved almost but she didn't know why. There was a crisis at hand and yet she felt relieved. She felt powerful as if she gained a whole new level of strength. It wasn't a physical power like her monster strength but it was something that made her heart feel lighter and she felt like she could do anything.

'Anything?' Inner Sakura asked.

'Anything. Like, saving Sasuke.'

Sakura opened her eyes. She stared at her hands. They were glowing a strange teal color instead of her usual green color. The mysterious color was puzzling and the powerful chakra seem to have a mind of its own as it enveloped around Sakura's hands.

'What the hell? What is this chakra?''This must be a combination of your chakra and Sasuke's chakra!'

'Sasuke's chakra? But how?'

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke had beads of sweat clung to his face and body. His breathing wasn't normal and his face was even paler than before.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. _'He gave me his chakra so I could save him…'_

With determination in her eyes, Sakura once again, began to place her palm over Sasuke with her glowing hands. _'…I can't let him down!'_

One second passed and then another second. The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes into more minutes. Sakura was frustrated. She couldn't save him. She had her palm over Sasuke for over five minutes and still no results showed. Sasuke just laid there looking like he was already dead. She stared helplessly at the beaten up man in front of her. Her mind was screaming out. She couldn't stand it. Not being able to help. The feeling of being able to do nothing was even more painful than expected.

Frustrated, Sakura let the tears fall freely. The tears traveled down her already moist cheeks and hanged in droplets at the end of her chin. Sakura took a short breath as she tried to remain calm and in control of her overwhelmed feelings. Deep down, her heart was telling her something. That Sasuke was going to die. Sakura frowned as she refused to listen to the repeated thought in her head. _'No, no, no! This can't be! I didn't train for six whole years under Tsunade-sama only to let the people I care about die in front of me. This can't be happening. I won't let it!'_

Sakura closed her eyes and with everything she got, she put every ounce of energy into healing Sasuke. Sakura could feel herself getting weaker with every second. All of her chakra was being drained and she knew that sooner or later, she would have no more chakra. With her last ounce of chakra that she could muster up, she placed her palm on Sasuke's head. Feeling worn out and drained of all her energy, she began to wavered. The room before her started to move as she felt herself falling. She slowly closed her eyes and the light in the room came to be a pit of eternal darkness. Her eyes closed together as she was submerged into the darkness. Her body collapsed on top of Sasuke's bare chest as she laid there still and silent. Any signs of movement had been wiped out and Sakura's troubled thoughts had come to a close. The once muddled mess of incomplete thoughts were now cleared and had been replaced by only one single worry and thought.

'Sasuke.'


	4. A Little Visit

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Sakura…"

A faint voice seemed to echo around the room.

"Sakura…"

The voice got louder and clearer.

"Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes. The bright lit room made Sakura cringed. Everything was white. Sakura closed her eyes. She couldn't stand the brightness. It was making her eyes hurt from looking at it. She opened her eyes again. This time, she was adjusted to the light. She glanced around the room. All she saw was the ceiling. That was because she was laying on a bed. She started to get up but a hand forced her back down.

"That's enough for you today, Sakura," a familiar voice said.

'_Tsunade-sama?' _Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura closed her eyes. Her mind was in a jumbled mess. She didn't know what was going on and she couldn't remember anything that happened. Sakura tried to think back but couldn't. First of all, she didn't know where to think back to. Second of all, she didn't know how long she been out of it. Her mind raced. It was full of questions. But the first question that came to mind popped out of her mouth.

"What day is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's been two days since the…" Tsunade paused, then continued. "… since the incident."

"Incident? What incident?" Sakura inquired.

"When you tried to heal Sasuke."

Suddenly, it all came back to her. _'Sasuke!' _Sakura gasped and bolted upright.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "What happened to him? Is he alright? Is he okay?" Sakura asked, bombarding Tsunade with a bunch of questions. Sakura hesitated before asking one more question. Softly, she asked, "Is he dead?"

Tsunade sat down on the bed next to Sakura. She placed her hand on Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, he…"

"No!" Sakura whispered while trying not to cry.

"Sakura, you didn't let me finish."

"I know what you are going to say. He's dead isn't he? I couldn't do anything. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't save him."

"You're right."

Sakura looked up and stared at Tsunade. Sakura gaped with her mouth opened. "You mean, he really is…"

"Dead?" Tsunade finished for her.

Sakura nodded in disbelief.

Tsunade sighed. "No."

"No?" Now, Sakura was confused.

"Nope. Sasuke is still alive. But he would have been dead if you acted the way you did a few minutes ago. You put yourself down, thinking that you were weak and useless. With that kind of attitude, Sasuke would have never had a chance of being saved. You know, Sakura, you are a lot stronger than before when you came to me six years ago, asking for me to train you. You shouldn't think of yourself as low. You have great potential and that was why I agreed to train you under my guidance. And that was why Sasuke was able to be saved."

Sakura looked at Tsunade. She had never heard Tsunade speak so wisely before. Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said softly. Another smile played on her lips. _'Sasuke, you're alive.'_

'**_Of course he's alive! I'm one of the very best!' _**Inner Sakura boasted.

'_What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you six years ago.'_

'_**Hah! You can never get rid of me. I'm un-riddable.'**_

'_Is that even a word?'_

'_**It is, if I say it is.'**_

Sakura's inner conflicts with herself got interrupted when Tsunade got up from the bed.

"Well," Tsunade started. "Since you're awake and well, I'll be in my office. You still shouldn't move too much since you lost a lot of chakra doing the healing. You need to rest up until all your chakra's been restored."

Tsunade walked to the door and opened it. Before stepping out, she said, "You should be getting visitors soon now that you are well enough to see them. But if it gets to be too much for you, then Shizune will kick them out for you." Tsunade walked out while waving good bye. "Ja ne!"

"Wait! Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called out.

Tsunade stopped and turned around. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Uhm, don't drink too much sake."

Tsunade's eye twitched. _'How did she know?'_

Tsunade grinned. "Yea, sure. Whatever." Then she walked out. _'This calls for a celebration. One sake bottle for Sakura's recovery and another one for her figuring out I was going to drink sake.'_

_

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" _

Sakura looked up from the medic book she was reading. A blond-headed boy came running in through the door that leaded into Sakura's room. He was panting like he was out of breath and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. "You didn't have to run this fast to come see me."

"But, Sakura-chan! I had to come to see if you were alright. I waited two whole days without ramen so I could see you."

Sakura smiled. "Naruto, you didn't eat ramen for two whole days for me?"

"That's right! I didn't go to Ichiraku for two whole days," Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura giggled. Even though it's been six years, Naruto still hasn't changed. He was still the Number One Loudest ninja of Konoha and a ramen-lover. Sakura smiled as she reminisced over all her memories.

'_Things sure hasn't changed around here. Even though we are a lot stronger and quicker, things are still the same. Naruto is still Naruto and I'm still me. A lot has happened in the last six years but it seems just like yesterday. Like Sasuke never left and we are all together again. Team 7...'_

Sakura's thoughts were broken when Naruto started to speak again. "Well, I'm going to go see that Sasuke-teme to see how's he doing. Are you going to be okay alone?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yes, of course."

Naruto started to walk out. Sakura called out to him, "Tell me how he is doing, okay?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Okay!" Then he walked out with his hands folded behind his head, walking with his signature relaxed walk.

Sakura smiled and went back to studying as she turned a page of the twenty pound book.

The door flew opened again as a blond headed girl followed by a lazy looking guy walked in.

Sakura looked up in surprise. "Ino!"

"Eh, forehead-girl. Took you long enough to wake up," Yamanaka Ino replied. She sat down by Sakura and Sakura could see that Ino's blond hair has grown even longer since the last time she saw her. _'How did her hair grow three inches in three days?'_

"Sakura," a lazy voice drifted over. Nara Shikamaru walked to the bed and stood beside Ino. "Did that baka come see you yet?"

"Who? Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yea, he owes me 300 yen for the ramen I bought him yesterday."

Sakura's eyebrow raised up. "Ramen?"

"Shikamaru nodded lazily. "Yea, he ran out of money so I bought him some ramen from Ichiraku."

'_Didn't have ramen for two whole days, eh?'_

'_**How dare he lie to us!'**_

'_I'm gonna pound him once I get better.'_

'_**Heck. Why not pound him when he comes back.'**_

'_Even better.'_

Sakura's evil thoughts of hurting Naruto for lying to her was interrupted when Ino spoke up, "So how are you doing?"

Sakura looked at the blond-headed girl. Her rival and yet also her best friend. They became friends again during the six years they spent together. They were best friends again even though not one of them implied it. They were still rivals of course. Always competing in everything they do. Now that Sakura has gotten stronger, she doesn't see Ino as a rival really.

'**_Heh. That's because I'm a lot stronger than her!'_ **

Ino looked at Sakura and frowned. _'If she thinks she is stronger than me, then she's wrong.'_

"What are you thinking about, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sakura replied. **_'Just that you're weaker than me.'_**

Ino got up. "Well, I'm going to see how Sasuke-kun is doing." Ino waited for Sakura to say something to her like 'Ino-pig, you stay away from my Sasuke-kun' or 'You better not touch him or else.' But nothing came out of Sakura except for, "Okay. Tell me how Sasuke doing."

Ino looked shocked. _'Is Sakura over Sasuke-kun?'_

Ino bit her lower lip. _'Even though me and Shikamaru have been a couple for four years, Sakura still should see me as a threat to interfering with her love life with Sasuke-kun.' _

Ino pondered over this. _'Hmm. She doesn't call him Sasuke-kun anymore either. Now it's just Sasuke. What happened to the -kun?' _

Ino's head started to hurt. _'Ahhh. My head is starting to hurt.'_

Shikamaru sighed. "Women are so troublesome."

Ino turned around and glared at Shikamaru. "You say something?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing."

Sakura giggled at the two of them. They were a couple even though they didn't act like it. Sakura was surprised when Ino first told her. It was just four years ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura!"_

_Sakura turned around to where the voice was coming from. Ino came running over to her. She seemed out of breath liked she had just ran a marathon._

"_Ino! Why are you panting like that?"_

"_I needed to tell you something." -pants- "Me and… -pants- …Shikamaru…"_

"_Did something happen? Is Shikamaru okay?"_

"_Yea, he's fine." -pants- "We're a…. -pants- _

_Sakura stared at Ino, wide-eyed. 'A couple?' Sakura thought._

_Ino smiled and sat down on the bench beside Sakura. "Well, forehead-girl, I guess Sasuke-kun is all yours."_

_Sakura smiled. "He was never yours to begin with."_

_**End Flashback **_

Sakura smiled as she thought back. She had been so in love with Sasuke and that was motivated her to become stronger so that someday she could prove to him that she wasn't weak. Overtime, however, her feelings for Sasuke has dwindled and now she feels nothing for Sasuke but friendship. Sure, she might feel jealous if she sees him with another girl but that was just because she liked him all those years and feelings can't disappear overnight.

'_It's been six years since I last saw him. My heart doesn't beat as fast like it used to. My hands doesn't get as sweaty when I'm around him. I'm truly…'_

Sakura hesitated before finishing her thought. _'…truly over him.' _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Arigatou - Thank you**

**Baka - Idiot**

**Ja ne - See you later**


	5. Mixed Feelings

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Sakura sighed as she sank into her soft pillow. Ino and Shikamaru had already left and now it was just Sakura by herself. She decided to take a small rest after reading several pages of the medic book she borrowed.

Sakura was just about to doze off when a loud bang woke her up.

'**_Dammit! I was trying to sleep!' _**Inner Sakura yelled out.

Sakura sat upright from the bed to see who had awoken her.

'_**Naruto!'**_

Sakura's eye twitched. She was still a little mad at Naruto for lying to her but she decided to let it go.

'_Hmm, I'll just use it as an excuse to hit him the next time I need a punching bag.'_

Sakura smirked as she thought about this.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, why are you smiling like that?" Naruto asked.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Oh, no reason Naruto."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Eh, aren't you suppose to be visiting Sasuke?"

Naruto stomped his feet. "I can't! There's a long line that I have to wait in and my number is 103 and right now it is only number 24 and I have to wait for like two hours just to see that teme."

Sakura sweat dropped. "A line?"

"Yea! If you want to see Sasuke by the end of this week then you better get a number now from the 'Take a Number' machine outside. It's strange though, I wonder who bought that thing in. I mean it must be a pain to lug such a heavy…." Naruto blabbered on while Sakura sat in thought.

'_**So, Sasuke's fan girls already arrived?'**_

'_It's strange to think that just a year ago, I was one of those fan girls. Still pining for him like he was mine even though he made it clear to me that he doesn't like me.'_

'_**Well, it's different now! From now on, we will never be that annoying girl he used to know. Haruno Sakura would prove to Uchiha Sasuke that she has changed into a more mature and less annoying person. Yes, she will. Yes, she will.'**_

'_Now, you're starting to annoy me.'_

'_**Well, I'm you so you're annoying yourself!'**_

'_Hn.'_

Suddenly, the door opened and Ino came in.

"Naruto!" Ino cried out. "It's your turn to see Sasuke-kun."

Naruto looked up at Ino. "Eh, already? But it's only been five minutes since I got my number."

"Yes, but Sasuke-kun refused to see any fan girls of his and that he wanted no strangers to visit him."

"Alright! Then let's go!" Naruto yelled happily. He then stopped and turned around. "Sakura-chan, do you want to visit Sasuke with us?"

Sakura began to nodded but stopped before she did. "I don't think I should. Tsunade-sama didn't say I could leave the bed yet."

'_Actually, I'm not sure if I could see Sasuke yet.'_

"Ah, forget about Tsunade-baa-chan. She'll never know. She's probably out somewhere drinking sake or gambling or…"

"Or what, Naruto?" a scary voice asked from behind Naruto.

Naruto froze in fear. He turned around and came face to face with Tsunade or face to chest in his case. Tsunade looked at him as if waiting for an answer.

"N-nothing, n-nothing," Naruto replied nervously.

Tsunade ignored him as if he never said anything. "Sakura," Tsunade said. "You can go visit Sasuke if you want. Just as long as you go back to rest when you're tired."

Sakura started to protest. "B-but, I'm still healing from the…"

"Sakura," Tsunade interrupted. "I think you should go see him."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled. "Well, time to take care of some unfinished business."

Sakura, Naruto, and Ino (a/n: yes, she's still in the room) looked at Tsunade in wonderment. Then, all of a sudden, Tsunade picked up Naruto by the collar of his orange jacket and carried him out to the hallway.

"Hey! Tsunade-baa-chan! What do you think you're doing! Let go of me!" Naruto yelled out loud. Tsunade ignored him as she continued to drag him through the hallway with her monstrous strength.

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Naruto cried out as he stretched out his arms, desperately trying to wriggle out of Tsunade's grasp.

When Tsunade and Naruto were out of Sakura's earshot, Tsunade dropped Naruto on the ground.

"OWW!" Naruto cried out as he yelped in pain. He rubbed the sore spot on his behind while glaring at Tsunade. "What was that fore?" he yelled angrily.

"Shush." Tsunade hushed at him. "I want Sakura to see Sasuke alone."

"Huh? Alone? Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't feel like explaining. Besides, Iruka promised you that he will buy you ramen today at Ichiraku."

Naruto's eyes lit up like when a little child lights up at the mention of candy. "Ramen!" he exclaimed. Naruto got up and fixed his forehead protector. Then he rushed out of the hospital yelling, "Iruka-sensei, I'm coming!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Naruto was such a kid sometimes. Tsunade laughed. _'That's why you like him, remember?' _Then, Tsunade walked out of the hospital and to her office. _'Well, time to get some work done. Shizune must be looking for me everywhere.'_

* * *

Sakura blinked her eyes. She still didn't understand what had just happened back there. She decided to ignore it and go back to sleep. But before she could do that, a loud noise interrupted her again. 

"Now what?" Sakura grumbled to herself. She opened one eye and saw a cerulean eye staring back at her. She opened her other eye and saw yet another cerulean eye looking at her.

Sakura sighed. "What do you want, Ino?"

"You," Ino replied. "You're going to see Sasuke-kun, right?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, Tsunade-sama isn't here anymore so she can't make me go."

"Hai, but you're forgetting, I can make you go."

Sakura laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble Ino but I'm a lot stronger than you now. You can't win against me."

"Yes, but you're weak now and I'm not so…"

"NO INO!"

"Too late, Sakura!" Ino pulled Sakura by her arms and half carried and half dragged Sakura along.

"Wait!" Sakura called out. "I can't be seen in my hospital clothes!"

Ino looked over her shoulder. "Why not? You're seeing him in his hospital clothes."

Sakura protested, "B-but--"

Ino sighed. "C'mon, hurry up and change so I can go find Shikamaru."

Sakura smiled as she picked up the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang twice and a woman picked up and answered. "Hello?" the voice said.

"Uhm, can you please send up my clothes to room 201?" Sakura asked.

Sakura could hear clicking of a keyboard on the other line. "Ok, your clothes are being sent up to you right now, Ms. Haruno."

"Arigatou," Sakura replied as she placed the phone back down on its cradle.

Seconds after Sakura hanged up, the door knocked. Ino went over to open it and a nurse with Sakura's clothes came in.

"Here you go, Ms. Haruno," the nurse said as she placed the red dress down on the bed.

"Arigatou," Sakura said with a smile. The nurse smiled back and went back outside. Ino smiled before saying, "Well, forehead-girl, nothing's stopping you from going to see Sasuke-kun so you better hurry up and change. I'll go wait outside."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Yea, yea, whatever, Ino-pig."

Ino stuck her tongue back out at Sakura and left the room while closing the door behind her.

Sakura sighed. _'Guess there's no way out of this.'_

'_**Well, it's not like we can avoid it forever.'**_

'_No, just momentarily.'_

'_**Besides, I can't wait to see his hot self.'**_

'_Hey! Stop thinking like that!'_

'_**Look, even if we don't love him anymore, there's nothing wrong with thinking he's hot.'**_

'_Yea, he is still handsome.'_

'_**He has the finest body…'**_

Sakura blushed. _'Shut up!'_

Sakura finished changing and she started to smooth out her hair. Her long pink hair swayed around her hips. It had grown longer since it used to be at the chest. Sakura sighed. _'I guess it's time.'_

'_**You make it seem like you're going to hell.'**_

'_Yea, well what do you expect?'_

'_**Let's just go!'**_

Sakura went to the door and opened it. She peeked outside, searching for Ino's long blond hair. There was no sign of her. But taped to the wall just across from Sakura's room was a note. Sakura walked closer to read what was written on the note.

_Gone out with Shikamaru. Go see Sasuke-kun. He's in room 207._

_-Ino_

Sakura tore off the note from the wall and crumpled it. _'So, Ino, you planned to leave me alone with him this whole time, didn't you?'_

Sakura threw the note into the nearest trash can and walked down the hall. She stopped in front of room 207 and stared at the door. Slowly, she brought her hand up to knock on the door.

"Come in," a voice from inside said.

Sakura took a deep breath. Then she turned the door handle and walked in.

A figure sat upright in bed and looked at Sakura. His onyx eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"Sakura," he said.


	6. To Prove You Wrong

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Sakura," he said again.

"Sasuke," Sakura said.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes. It seemed to be staring back at her, sad and lost. Sakura shook her head lightly. _'No, it can't be. I must be seeing things. Sasuke would never have a look of weakness in his eyes. It's just not like him.'_

When Sakura looked back at Sasuke again, she saw that his eyes were back to normal. The same cold eyes that she looked at so many times back when they were genins.

'_Like when he said you were annoying on the first day of the formation of Team 7.'_

"So?" Sasuke's voice said, cutting into Sakura's thoughts.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Sasuke again. "Oh, right. Well, can't a friend visit another friend?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled. There was the signature Sasuke response. Sakura walked over to the chair that was placed next to the bed. She sat down and it was quiet for a while. Sakura played with her fingers as the awkward silence got even more awkward.

"You're hair got longer."

Sakura looked up from her hands. She looked at Sasuke who was staring at the ceiling. Sakura nodded. "Yea, a lot has changed in six years."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He was surprised that she had grew even more beautiful since the last time he saw her. Her pink hair reached her hips and they moved whenever she moved. She had grown out of her unusually wide forehead and she had fill out in all the right places. She had certainly mature from a young girl to a young lady.

"So, what have you been doing for the last six years?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Sakura responded quietly.

"That's why I'm asking."

Sakura fiddled with her thumbs and said quietly, "To tell you the truth, I have been training hard. I'm not the weak girl who needed protection anymore. I'm a lot stronger and I vowed that I was going to get strong enough to bring you back."

Sasuke remained silent. _'So, she's been training hard for me?'_

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Well, it seems like I accomplish one thing and somehow someone accomplished the other, so either way, I got what I wanted."

"Hn."

Sakura got up. "Well, I better be going now. I shouldn't be out of bed for so long. I better get back to my room."

Sasuke looked up at Sakura. "You room?" he echoed.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later Sasuke."

She walked towards the door and opened it. _'So, he doesn't know that I saved him. Maybe it's for the best.'_

Then she walked out and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against his pillow. He was confused. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. This feeling…it was driving him crazy. 

Was it guilt?

Sasuke turned over on his side and stared out at the window. _'She said that she trained hard for me.'_

'Sasuke grunted and rolled over again so that he was lying on his back. _'Did I make her worry about me everyday? Everyday she got up to train, did she think about me?'_

Sasuke sat upright and punched his pillow. He was frustrated. He was asking himself questions he didn't understand and he didn't like it when he didn't understand something.

"Hn."

'_I know now. I feel guilty because I called her weak and that was why she trained so hard. To prove me wrong. To show that she isn't weak anymore.'_

Feeling satisfied with the answer, he laid back down on his pillow.

'_Then why the hell would I care if she trained to get stronger?'_

Sasuke then knew. He saw hurt and pain in Sakura's eyes. Not just today, but also on the day that he left Konoha and probably every other day they trained together and went on missions when they were younger.

'_Pain. Pain that I caused her. I broke her heart over and over again and yet she still comes back to me.'_

'**_Does she?' _**Sasuke's inner voice asked. **_'Does she?'_**

'_So, that's it. She has given up on me. No wonder. She doesn't call me Sasuke-kun anymore. As annoying as it is, I realized…I miss it.'_

'_**Isn't this a good thing? You always thought she was annoying anyway. Why are we even discussing this issue?'**_

'_Because I said so.'_

Sasuke sighed as he tried to fall asleep and forget about everything that was going through his mind.

* * *

Sakura walked back to her room and opened the door. Or at least she tried to when she realized it was opened. 

'_That's strange. I could have sworn that I closed it when I left.'_

Sakura didn't have her weapon holster on her so she was defenseless.

'_**Hn. Like I can't defend myself. If I have to I will punch them and then beat them up!'**_

Cautiously, Sakura proceeded forward as she went inside the room. It was empty. There was no one inside. Sakura narrowed her eyes. _'Yet, I can sense a presence of a chakra.'_

Quickly, Sakura swung her arm out and was blocked by a hand. Sakura flipped over and stared at the mysterious intruder.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

The silver-haired jonin stood up and smiled. "Yo."

"YO?" Sakura yelled. "You scared me half to death by sneaking up on me," Sakura said, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Yea, but you sensed me, didn't you?" Kakashi said with a smile.

"That's beside the point!" Sakura exclaimed. "You can't go around sneaking up on patients."

"Heh heh. Gomen, gomen."

Sakura sighed. Then she looked up. "Eh, Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?"

Kakashi took out his book, _Icha Icha Paradise, _and began reading it. "Can't someone visit his team member without having to explain why they are here?"

Sakura blinked. "Well, I guess not."

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Well, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt physically. Just lost a lot of chakra. A day or two and I'll be all healed up. It's nothing big really. You don't have to worry. I'll be just---"

Kakashi interrupted Sakura before she could rambled on some more. "No, I mean how are you about Sasuke?"

Sakura paused. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi sighed. "I think you know what I'm talking about, Sakura. You haven't seen him for over six whole years. Now that he's back, I'm sure that the feelings you had for him is still there?"

Sakura smiled a small smile. "Maybe." Kakashi smiled as if he just figured out something really hard. "But then again," Sakura continued. "Maybe not." Kakashi dropped his book in surprise.

"Neh?"

Sakura folded her hands and calmly placed them on her lap as she sat down on the bed. "I admit, when I first saw him, my heart flutter and I thought that it was love all over again. But, I knew that it wasn't. I given up on him. I mean, why should I keep trying to get his recognition when all he does is ignore me?"

Kakashi said nothing but spoke a few moments later. "Love does strange thing to people."

"Well, what is love anyway?" Sakura questioned. "I used to think that what I felt for Sasuke was love but now I'm not so sure."

"I can't answer that Sakura-chan. Only you can."

"Oh." Sakura stared out the window, deep in thought.

"I better get going now. I have a jounin meeting to get to." Kakashi put away his book and walked out the door. "Ja ne."

Sakura nodded and waved half-heartedly. The door closed behind Kakashi and Sakura sighed. So many questions were running through her mind. But the one question that keeps popping back up was the one that was bugging her.

'_Do I still have feelings for Sasuke?'_

Sakura sighed. _'I guess I should just sleep on it.'_

With that last thought, Sakura drifted off to sleep in her bed.

* * *

Gomen** - Sorry**

_Icha Icha Paradise_ - Adult novel that Kakashi loves to read. Not recommended for children under 18


	7. My Promise to You

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Sakura woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. She lazily stretched her arms and sat upright. The morning sunshine shone brightly through Sakura's hospital window. Two days had gone by and Sakura felt that she had rested enough. She glanced at the small calendar hanging on the wall. The 6th was circled over with a red pen. Today was the 5th of April.

Sakura gasped. "The festival!" she exclaimed.

She jumped out of bed and ran out of the room and into the hallway. She came colliding head on with somebody and Sakura fell down on the ground.

"Oww…" Sakura said while rubbing the sore spot on her back. She looked up to see a tall figure towering over her.

Sakura stood up and blushed of embarrassment. "Gomen nasai."

"Hn," the figure responded.

Sakura looked up and her emerald green eyes met with Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sakura shivered. She wasn't sure if it was because she was in a nightgown or because of Sasuke's intense stare.

"What are you doing out of bed so early?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura broke contact with Sasuke's eyes and crossed her arms to keep herself warm. "I wanted to find Tsunade-sama and tell her that I'm ready to check out."

"Hn. Is that so?"

Sakura nodded. "What are you doing out here?" Sakura asked.

"I felt like getting out of the stuffy room," Sasuke answered. Sasuke turned around and began to walk in the direction he came from.

Sakura called after him. "Sasuke, where are you going?"

Sasuke turned his head and looked at Sakura. "You said you wanted to find Tsunade, right?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Well, quit standing there doing nothing then," Sasuke said as he continued walking.

Sakura quickly ran to catch up to Sasuke who already turned the corner. She fell into step besides him and their walk down to the hospital's first floor was a quiet one. Before they reached the first floor, Sasuke suddenly stopped. Sakura who was walking behind him now, crashed right into him.

"Why did you stop?" Sakura asked as she ignored the bump on her head.

Sasuke didn't respond but he tossed a jacket over to her. Sakura caught it by surprise and she held it up as if questioning it. "Uhm, what am I suppose to do with it?" she asked.

"You wear it, you doofus."

Sasuke clenched his hands. _'It's not like I'm going to let you parade around the floor wearing that nightgown.'_

Sakura only looked at Sasuke with a confused look in her eyes.

"You're cold aren't you?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Ah, right."

She quickly slipped into the warm jacket and zipped up the zipper. She looked over to Sasuke. "Aren't you going to be cold Sasuke?" she asked.

The worried tone in Sakura's voice made Sasuke smirk. Sasuke turned around and said, "No, I'm used to it."

He then shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts and continued walking. Sakura followed after him as they made their way to the first floor.

They couldn't find Tsunade anywhere and Sakura suggested that they go to her office.

"Hn," was all that came out of Sasuke as a reply. Sakura decided to take that as a yes.

They were about to walk to the front door that leads outside when a female voice came calling after them.

"Sasuke-kun!" the voice shouted out as she called Sasuke's name. Sasuke turned around with an irritated look spread across his handsome face.

A black-headed woman came running down the hallway.

"Ohayo Shizune-san," Sakura called out cheerfully. Sasuke said nothing but grunted.

Shizune stopped in front of the two kids and panted as she tried to catch her breath. Then she stood up and regained her posture. She pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke and scolded, "You're not allowed to leave the hospital yet, Sasuke-kun. Not until Tsunade-sama said so."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then at Shizune. They seemed to be having a staring contest at each other to see who would back down first. Sasuke broke contact with Shizune and looked away. "Fine," he muttered.

Shizune smiled as she pointed upstairs. Before she could say anything, Sasuke cut in.

"I'm going already," he said.

Shizune turned to Sakura. "Eh, Sakura-san. Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"I'm going to see Tsunade-sama. I need her to agree to me checking out early," Sakura replied.

"Check out? But it hasn't been a week yet!"

"Shizune-san, I'm a fast healer. Don't worry about me," Sakura reassured.

"Ja," Sakura said in good bye as she walked out the door with a wave. Shizune started to speak but Sakura was already gone.

Shizune sighed. "Teenagers are so hard to control."

* * *

Sakura walked briskly as the cold wind blew past her. She shivered. Even with Sasuke's coat on, she still felt cold. 

'_Well, I'm only in a nightgown. The jacket can't protect my freezing legs.'_

Sakura reached the Hokage tower and she hurried inside as she made her way to Tsunade's office which was located at the very top.

Without knocking, Sakura went bursting through the wooden doors. Sakura gasped as she tried to regain her breath.

Tsunade swiveled in her chair and faced Sakura. Tsunade sweat dropped.

"Sakura, what are you doing here so early in my office?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "I w-wanted to a-ask you…"

Suddenly, Sakura collapsed on the floor. Tsunade jumped out of her seat and rush over to Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tsunade looked down at her student with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Tsunade. "I'm fine…" Sakura slowly sat up with help from Tsunade. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Sakura turned and smiled at Tsunade. "Can I attend the festival?"

"THAT WAS WHAT YOU WANTED TO ASK ME?" Tsunade shouted.

Sakura winced. "Tsunade-sama, must you be so loud in the morning?"

"YOU GOT ME WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT OR INJURED!"

Sakura laughed. "Well, can I?"

Tsunade calmed down. "Ai, Sakura. I'm still concerned about your health and I'm not sure if it's good for you to be prancing around the festival when your chakra levels are still low."

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura whined. "I feel a lot better now and I'm positive I will be alright!"

Tsunade still wasn't convinced. "I don't think so, Saku---"

Sakura interrupted her. "What if Sasuke and Naruto accompanied me?"

Tsunade sighed. "Sasuke is confined to his house when he gets out of the hospital and as for Naruto; he isn't exactly what I pictured as a nurse." A mental image of Naruto in a nurse uniform popped up in Tsunade's mind. Tsunade shuddered at the thought.

"Tsunade-sama! Then let Sasuke accompanied me to the festival. Give him permission to be out just this once."

Tsunade looked at Sakura. She knew she couldn't win. "Alright then. I will allow Sasuke to accompany you during the festival but that is it and----"

Sakura shouted in delight. She jumped up and ran to the door. "Arigatou Tsunade-sama. I will go ask Sasuke right away!"

"Matte! If I let Sasuke go then you have to promise me that you will…" Tsunade cried out but stopped when she saw that Sakura was out of earshot. "Be his assigned medic when he gets out of the hospital," Tsunade said with a sigh.

* * *

Sakura quickly ran to Konoha Hospital while ignoring the cold around her. 

'_Yes! I can go to the festival now!'_

'_**B-but, you have to go with Sasuke!'**_

'_So what?'_

'_**Wouldn't that be awfully awkward?'**_

'_Ah, Sasuke and I are just friends. There's no reason to feel awkward around him anymore.'_

'_**And you really believe that?'**_

'_Yes. Now shut up.'_

'_**Hmph.'**_

Sakura reached the hospital and she quickly ran up the flight of stairs to room 207. She paused in front of the room and tried to catch her breath since she ran the whole way there. She brought her hand and slowly knocked on the door. A grunt could be heard from the room indicating for her to come in. Sakura opened the door and walked inside. The room was dark when Sakura stepped inside. She walked to the bed but Sasuke was not in sight.

'_**Where is he!'**_

"Behind you," a voice said. Sakura whirled around to see Sasuke standing behind her.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief, glad that Sasuke didn't run away.

'_**Shannaro! I was damn worried that I couldn't go to the festival.'**_

"Ah, Sasuke!" Sakura cried out cheerfully. "You scared me back there."

"Hn."

Sakura continued on, "As you know, the Cherry Blossom Festival is tomorrow and the whole town is going to go celebrate it."

"Never heard of it," Sasuke lied.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke in surprise. "Never?"

"Ah."

"Well, it only comes once a year and… well… I never missed it and I was hoping you could come with me…"

"Don't want to," Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura looked down at her shoes in disappointment. "Oh," she said softly. "I understand, I guess."

Sakura looked back up and forced a smile on her face. "Oh well, it was silly of me to ask." She walked towards the door. "Ja ne Sasuke. Sorry for bothering you."

Sakura opened the door and stepped out before Sasuke could say anything.

Sakura leaned against the wall. _'Things haven't really changed at all. Sasuke is still cold towards me.' _Sakura thought sadly.

'_**Wha! We can't miss the festival! We never missed the festival! Not since…"**_

Sakura slid down and looked down at the ground sadly when she remembered what had happened five years ago.

"The Cherry Blossom Festival. That was the last time I saw them."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Okaa-san, otou-san!" Sakura cried out to her mother and father. "Hurry up or we'll be late!"_

_Sakura's mother and father came out of the Haruno's house as the walked towards their daughter. Sakura was dressed in a beautiful pink kimono with white blossoms. The pink sash that was around her waist swayed around her as Sakura skipped around._

"_Hurry! The festival is about to start!" Sakura called out impatiently._

_Sakura squinted into the sunlight as her parents walked towards her._

"_Eh, why aren't you in your festival clothes?" Sakura asked._

"_Sakura, I'm sorry. But we were assigned a mission today and we can't make it to the festival," Sakura's mother said._

_Sakura looked down at her shoes while biting her lip as she tried not to cry. _

"_Ah, I see."_

"_I'm sorry Sakura," Sakura's father said softly._

_Sakura looked at her parents and forced a smile. "Don't worry about it. I'll just go with Naruto. Just be sure to come back safely from your mission so I can tell you all about the festival."_

_Sakura's parents nodded and smiled. "Enjoy the festival!" they both said to their pink-headed daughter. _

_They disappeared in a poof and were gone. _

_Sakura went to the festival with Naruto but when she came back, her parents were still not home yet. After a few days, the Hokage came to tell her that her parents had died in the mission while in combat. When the funeral came, Sakura was already shut off to the world. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Yet, it was true. To this day, Sakura promised that she will attend each festival for her parents. She will do it for them._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"I promised them and myself. I would go no matter what, just for them. Until the day I died, I will go to each festival just like they were still here. Just like when we were all together on that day. Okaa-san and otou-san, I promised you," Sakura whispered softly to herself.

Sakura stood up and winced when she felt a shooting pain in her leg.

'_My chakra. It's going out of control. Ever since I used it all up like that on Sasuke.'_

Sakura groaned. The pain wouldn't leave. _'I still need to rest for another few days before it all returns to normal. B-but, the festival…'_

Sakura began to felt dizzy. Her legs couldn't support herself any longer and slowly, she collapsed onto the floor.

'_Okaa-san, otou-san.'_


	8. Let Me Handle This

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Sakura opened her eyes. She slowly blinked as sunlight filled the room.

'_Where am I?' _Sakura thought groggily.

She glanced around the room sleepily. Everything in view was seen fuzzy to her. Suddenly, her senses sharpened as her eyes got into focus. She stared up at the ceiling. The dull white coloring stared back at her. She turned her head to the side and saw a sleeping head by her side. She sat up slowly as she stared at the mysterious figure who was seated on a chair and had his head rested on the bed. He was asleep and his chest was going up and down from his steady breathing. His raven locks framed his handsome face.

Sakura tried to think back about what happened the day before. _'Oh, that's right. I went to ask Sasuke if he would take me to the festival. And he said no…'_

'_Then what happened?'_

Sakura scratched her head as she closed her eyes and went deep into thought. '_And then…and then I fainted on the ground.'_

Sakura's eyes then flew opened. _'Oh no! The festival is today!'_

Sakura quickly jumped out of bed but was sure as to not awaken the sleeping boy who was still sleeping peacefully. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to get herself to be fully awake. She was about to leave the room quietly when she noticed something resting on top of a drawer. She walked over to it to get a better look.

It was a large, white rectangular shaped box. A small pink ribbon was tied around it. Sakura slowly untied the ribbon and removed the lid of the box. She gently placed the lid besides the box and the ribbon on top of the lid. Inside the box was white tissue paper and a white card. The card had her name inscribed on the front. She opened it up and began to read the card.

_Sakura,_

_Since you have outgrown the kimono you wore five years ago, I had Shizune get someone to fix it so that it would fit you again. It is the exact kimono that your mother gave you when you were thirteen only it has been altered so that it is longer. I had it sent up to your room so that you could wear it to the festival if you have no other outfit to wear. Inside this box is also a special necklace that your mother told me to give you when you reached 18. She specifically asked me to give it to you the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival instead of your birthday._ _Anyway, have fun at the festival Sakura!_

_-Tsunade_

Sakura smiled. _'Arigatou Tsunade-sama.'_

Sakura removed the tissue paper and found a beautiful kimono lying in the box. She fingered the soft pink material and traced her finger around the outlines of the white blossoms. A pendant laid resting on top of the kimono. She picked it up and fingered it in her hands. It was a pendant of a cherry blossom and it hanged on a long golden chain. The sakura flower glinted against the sunlight as the colors danced around the necklace. A clear jewel was at the center of the flower and it shone with perfect brilliance.

A smile played at the corner of her lips. _'Arigatou okaa-san.'_

_

* * *

Sakura placed her brush down. She had just finished combing her hair into two perfect buns. A pink satin ribbon was tied around each hair bun. She smoothed out any wrinkles that was in her kimono and tightened the rose colored sash that went around her waist. She looked back at the mirror to check if everything was perfect. When she was satisfied with she saw, she stood up._

She was still in her hospital room and Sasuke was still fast asleep with his head resting against the edge of the bed. Sakura quietly walked to the door and opened it slowly so that no noise would disturb Sasuke's sleep. She slipped out quietly like the wind as a true ninja should be able to do.

She stood still and listened for any sounds. Not wanting to disturb any other patients she quietly found her way outside of the hospital.

It was still early in the morning and preparations for the festival still hadn't begun. Sakura didn't want to be in town seeing as it might cause too much trouble for her. Sakura wandered around and she found herself standing before the Konoha memorial stone.

'_Okaa-san and otou-san…'_

Sakura kneeled down beside the stone and found her parents' names instantly. She had been to that stone many times and she almost memorized the exact spot where her parents' names were written. She traced her fingers around the lettering of her mother's name and then down to her father's name.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face. She quickly wiped them away with the sleeve from her kimono.

'_Silly Sakura. Okaa-san wouldn't want to see you crying again after five long years.' _Sakura scolded herself.

She smiled as she touched the stone again.

'_Mother. Father. Thank you for everything you have given me.'_

Sakura stood up and brushed off the grass on her pink kimono. She turned around and was about to leave when a sudden noise startled her. A rustle of leaves gave her an alert as she took a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" she called out. She looked around the trees to see if she could spot anyone.

She narrowed her eyes when she heard yet again another rustle of leaves. This time, a figure emerged from the shadows of the trees. Actually, it was two figures. Sakura stood up straight in surprise when she saw that they were just ordinary village people.

'_Ugh. They look drunk though.' _Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The larger of the two men walked closer to Sakura and he smiled a big toothy grin at her. Sakura returned his smile with a glare.

"Hey ya pretty girl," he said with a drunken voice. He staggered as he walked even closer.

Sakura stepped back and glared at him again. "Stay away from me you drunk bastard."

"What's your problem? I just wanted to say hi to you."

Sakura smirked. "I don't talk to strangers.'

The shorter of the two guys started to walk up to stand beside his friend. "Hey lady! You want to have some fun?" he asked. He also smiled a toothy grin at Sakura.

Sakura groaned. _'Great. Now I have to deal with not just drunk people but drunk and perverted people.'_

Sakura brought her hand to her back and she tried to feel for her weapon holster. _'Dammit! I left all my weapons in my other clothes when I changed into this kimono.'_

Sakura frowned as she clenched her hands tightly. _'Then I will just have to use my strength. This shouldn't be hard since they aren't even shinobi.'_

The larger guy noticed Sakura's tight fist and grinned. "Oh, so now you want to get rough, eh?"

He chuckled and then went charging straight at Sakura.

Surprised by the blunt attack, Sakura barely escaped as she made a flip backwards and landed on her feet against the soft grass.

"Heh. For a girl, you are pretty good at escaping from me."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _'Dam. I don't want to fight him because I might have to ruin my kimono if I do. And this kimono is too special to me for it to be damaged by two reckless and drunk fools.'_

'_**And another thing…using our monstrous strength would require chakra and we're still not rested enough to be able to do numerous punches.'**_

'_So that means I only get about a few hits in before I collapse from low chakra level.'_

'_**Also, one direct hit from either one of these guys and we're done for. Not only will they ruin the kimono but we're still weak physically so any body attacks aimed towards us will create a huge strain on the body thus causing us to collapse like a lifeless doll.'**_

'_Dammit! So, I have to attack them with all I got without getting hit!'_

'_**It's all about dodge and hit from here on out.'**_

'_I got no other choice left.'_

'_**We could always try running.'**_

'_Too late. They cornered us already.'_

Sakura glared at the guy in front of her. It was the smaller guy who had two missing front teeth and seemed the most drunk. She could see the larger guy behind her from the corner of her eye.

'_They may not be shinobi but they sure do move fast.'_

'_**This might be a bigger challenge than we thought.' **_

Determined to end the battle quickly, Sakura raised her fist and was ready to throw the first punch.

_The ability to concentrate your chakra at one point and release it all at once at the right time._

"You interrupted something very special to me and because of that…" Sakura said as she ran towards the guy in front of her. "You must pay!"

She brought her fist back and then aimed straight at the guy's nose.

Just inches from the man's nose, a hand stopped her before she brought permanent damage to it.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She gritted her teeth and looked at the guy who stopped her attack.

'_He must be strong if he could stop my punch.'_

Sakura squinted. The bright sunlight blocked any good view of the guy's face. Sakura shifted to the left and tried to pull her fist away from the guy's strong grasp. When she couldn't, she frowned.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Sakura…" a familiar voice said.

Sakura looked up at him again. This time she could see his face clearly.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yea."

Sasuke turned around and faced the two drunkards. "Let me handle this Sakura. You're in no condition to fight them. You're just going to ruin your kimono."

Sakura looked away from Sasuke and stared at the ground. _'He's right.'_

"Fine," she muttered.

Sasuke released Sakura's hand from his grasp.

The two drunks laughed. "So, you think you can beat the two of us, you punk?" the larger one said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke said nothing except for a smirk. "I don't think I can beat you."

Sasuke brushed back a lock of hair that covered his left eye. His Sharingan was revealed as he said in a smirk, "I know I can beat you."

A breeze flew in as it surrounded the three men and Sakura. Sasuke was faced off against the two drunks and Sakura stood to the side.

"What the hell? Why are his eyes different from before, Kouji?" the short guy asked with a worried look on his face.

The larger guy, Kouji, said nothing. His legs were trembling in fear and his lips were quivering. "U-uchi-h-ha S-Sasuke," he stuttered.

"What! He's an Uchiha!" the short guy cried out.

"So. You heard of me then? That's quite an honor," Sasuke said with yet again another smirk.

The two guys stood frozen in fear as they stared at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes and lunged towards the two men with a great power of speed. In a few moments, the two men lay on the ground with black eyes and bruises all over.

Sakura bearing witness to the whole thing only winced as she thought of how much pain the two guys must be in right now. Sasuke walked over to Sakura with his hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts as if nothing had ever happened a few minutes ago.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. She looked over to the two guys who laid in a piled up heap. She sighed. "Sasuke, as much as I appreciated your help, you could have went easy on those two. You could have knocked them out without having to make them suffer in pain like that."

Sasuke said nothing but smirked. "Oh yea? Like you would have went easy on them. Weren't you the one who tried to punch them square in the nose?"

Sakura looked down at the ground and blushed in embarrassment. "That's different," she muttered.

"Hn."

Sasuke turned around and started walking away from Sakura.

Sakura looked up from the ground and called out to Sasuke. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Sasuke turned his head and looked directly into Sakura's emerald green eyes. "The festival. That's where you wanted to go right?"

Sakura looked taken aback by the answer but she nodded.

"Then let's go," Sasuke said as he continued walking.

Sakura followed him, her small steps matching with Sasuke's long strides. It was silent between them as they made their way out of the trees.

Sakura decided to break the silence. "Uhm, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" Sakura asked softly.

"Doing what?" Sasuke asked.

"The festival. Taking me there. I thought you said you didn't want to go."

Sasuke turned around and stared intently at Sakura. Sakura blushed when she saw Sasuke stared at her. It was making her feel uncomfortable.

After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke spoke up. "Because. If I don't come with you, you might collapse in the middle of the festival," Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

Sakura's face turned red. She pointed a finger at Sasuke as if accusing him of something. "Hey! That's not true! I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself. I would have been able to defeat those two guys back there if you hadn't come interrupting my fight. In fact, I can fight you right---"

Sakura stopped in mid sentence. She started to feel dizzy as her legs gave in. She collapsed down on the ground with her hand clutching her stomach.

Sasuke rushed to Sakura's side and cradled her head in his arm. "Sakura! Are you alright!"

Sakura closed her eyes. "Sasuke…"

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke…I'm hungry."

Sasuke sweat dropped. "YOU MADE ME WORRIED FOR NOTHING!"

Sakura smiled a little. "I made you worried?"

Sasuke sighed. He bent down as he brought Sakura up to place on his back.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a dazed state.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Sasuke said irritated. "I'm going to carry you to the damn festival."

"Sasuke…"

"What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Arigatou." With that last word, Sakura fell asleep.

Sasuke smiled a little, or what seemed like a smile. Then he walked off with Sakura on his back as he gave her a piggyback to town where the festival was beginning to start.


	9. Festival Fun

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Sakura was sleeping peacefully on the back of Sasuke's back. Every now and then a soft snore escaped from her mouth.

Sasuke groaned. _'So she snores?'_

Sasuke smirked when he thought about it. _'Yet again, another annoying quality of hers.'_

He sighed. Sakura was getting pretty heavy and people were giving him strange looks when he passed by the booths. He didn't really care about the staring since he was used to it when he was younger, him being an Uchiha and all, but it was getting annoying that they were whispering about him and Sakura.

He swore under his breath. _'Damn it! Sakura, wake up!'_

Someone walked by him and gave him a weird look. He gave the person his Uchiha glare. The person backed off and ran away.

Sasuke sighed. Then a familiar annoying sound got his attention.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

'_Naruto…' _Sasuke thought with a frown.

Sasuke turned around. Sakura started to slip off of him but Sasuke quickly caught her.

Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone, "What is it dobe?"

"Eh? Still calling me that you teme!"

"Yea. What's it to you?"

Naruto growled. Sasuke remained emotionless as ever, unfazed by Naruto's fox-like reaction.

"Dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Why you---" Naruto broke off from his sentence when he saw Sakura on Sasuke's back.

"Sakura-chan!" he cried out in delight. His eyes glittered like a 5-year-old does when he sees candy.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly. Loud enough to wake Sakura.

Sakura opened one eye to the noise. _'Who the hell is yelling like an idiot?'_

She yawned then noticed that she was kind of floating above the ground. Then she saw the back of Sasuke's head with his dark raven locks that Sakura had her nose buried in.

She looked past Sasuke's shoulder and saw Naruto standing there like an idiot.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. She brought out her hand and…bonked Naruto on the head.

"DAMN IT NARUTO! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP FROM MY NAP!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Naruto crouched down with exaggerated tears streaming down his face and his hands covering his head which had a big bump on it. "Owwie! Sakura-chan! You hit hard! Why do you have such unusual super strength like Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto whined.

Flames erupted inside of Sakura's eyes. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She punched Naruto hard on the face. Naruto flew and landed in an empty booth.

"O-ow…" Naruto said weakly before collapsing onto the ground dramatically.

Sasuke and Sakura both sweat dropped.

Sakura then suddenly realized she was being carried on Sasuke's back. A faint blush crept up to her cheeks. She tried to shake off the strange feeling.

'_Damn it Sakura! Why are you blushing? Agh!'_

Sasuke turned his head. "Since you're awake now, do you mind getting off?"

Sakura stared blankly at him. His obsidian eyes stared back at her, never leaving her face. Sakura's cheeks got even pinker.

"H-hai," she said. She jumped off and landed swiftly on her feet.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Sakura nodded and smiled and followed Sasuke as they went past many of the booths and stalls that lined up and down the streets.

A few feet back, a weak voice called out. "Wait for me you guys!" Naruto cried out. He got up and limped after Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto limping towards her. She sighed. "Naruto, I didn't injure your legs so why are you limping like a monkey?"

Naruto stared blankly at Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke both sighed. "Baka," they both said at the same time.

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hmm, what kind of comeback can I say to that?"

"Baka!" Sakura yelled. She bonked Naruto on the head. "You don't say that out loud. You tell it to yourself."

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined while rubbing the second bump on his head.

Sakura sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. "You know, Naruto? I thought by now you would have at least gotten more mature and smarter."

"Well, have I?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"No," Sakura said simply.

Naruto looked crestfallen. "In fact, I think you have gotten less mature and more stupider," Sakura said.

Naruto swayed around as if shocked from what she said. "Sakura-chan! You noticed too?" Naruto turned to look at Sakura but she was already gone.

"Eh? Where she go?" Naruto shouted.

"Baka. She left when you were standing there like an idiot," Sasuke said.

"Who are you calling a baka?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"You."

Naruto scowled and swore under his breath.

Sasuke walked off into the direction where Sakura went and left Naruto standing by himself. Sakura was lined up at a booth waiting for her turn. Sasuke walked up to her and stood beside her. He looked up at the sign on the booth.

"Ring toss?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yea! And I'm going to win!" She rolled up her sleeves when she said that.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, really?"

Sakura nodded triumphantly. Sasuke shook his head and pointed to the front of the line. Sakura peered over the person in front of her and gasped at what she saw. Not one single person was able to make the toss over the rock that was laid a few feet away.

She gulped. "Is it really that hard?"

Sasuke shrug. "Most likely. You get six rings and you have to make it in three times. Judging by the distance and from the speed of the wind, it would be hard to make a ring land exactly around the rock unless you have a skill for this sort of thing."

Sakura grinned. "Hey, we're shinobis, right? This should be a cinch."

Sasuke said nothing but looked at Sakura. "If you're so confident then go for it. It's only 200 yen for a turn."

Sakura's inner spirit raged with fire. "Let's do this!" she cried out happily.

The line moved up and it was now Sakura's turn. Sakura reached to her pocket to pull out the money but before she could do that, Sasuke slapped down 200 yen on the counter.

"Sasuke, you don't have to pay for me," Sakura protested.

"Just go," Sasuke said smoothly.

Sakura reluctantly agreed as she placed her purse away. The man at the counter handed her six small yellow rings and Sakura eagerly took them from him. She held out one ring in front of her and focused on the rock. She took a deep breath and concentrated. With a sudden movement of the wrist, she flung the ring at the rock without moving a single inch of the rest of her body. She smiled victoriously as she smoothed out her dress.

"Missed," Sasuke said, pointing it out to her.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "WHAT!" she screeched.

"You missed," Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

Sakura looked over to the rock. Indeed, she had missed. The yellow ring laid a few inches away from the gray rock that sat there mocking her.

'_**Shannaro! How could this be!'**_

Sakura scowled and she rolled up her sleeves. She grabbed the second ring and was about to toss it when an hand grabbed her.

"Sakura, let me do it."

Sakura turned her head. Sasuke was holding onto her right arm which was holding onto the plastic ring.

Sakura frowned. "Why should I let you? It's my turn."

"Yea, but I paid for it."

Sakura opened her mouth to complain. "Hey! I didn't want you to pay for me."

Sasuke smirked. "But I did. So step back and let me do it."

Sakura scowled. "Show off," she muttered.

Sasuke threw the small ring and it landed on the rock. "Heh."

The man behind the counter grinned. Sakura peered over Sasuke's shoulder. "Um, Sasuke, you missed."

"What?"

"You missed. It's suppose to land around the rock. Not leaning against the side of the rock."

Sasuke frowned. "Fine."

He picked up the third ring and tossed it over. This time it landed on the other side of the rock. Sasuke was now starting to get irritated by this game.

"You missed again," Sakura said with a smug voice.

"Oh, shut up."

"What's the matter? The great Uchiha Sasuke can't even win a simple game of Ring Toss?"

Sasuke scowled.

Sakura grinned. "Admit it. You suck at this game like I do."

"I'll never admit to such a thing."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You sure do have a big ego."

"I can't admit it because it's not true." With that said, Sasuke tossed the rest of the rings at the rock at the same time. Everyone standing near the booth stared at the rings flying through the air in awe. Then, the yellow rings landed perfectly around the rock. The three yellow rings fell around the rock, stacking themselves one after the other. Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

"See?" he said as he pointed to the rock.

Sakura gawked at the rock in amazement. "You, you, actually did it."

"Hn."

The man standing behind the counter and scratched his head in awe. "Well, I guess we have a winner," he announced to everyone. Everyone started to clap and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead. Pick a prize," Sasuke told Sakura.

"Me? But you won? Shouldn't you pick one?" Sakura said meekly.

Sasuke sighed. "Like hell I would want a stupid stuffed animal. Go ahead and pick something so we can get out of here."

Sakura looked over to the shelves which were stacked with a bunch of cute stuffed animals and dolls. "Um, I want that one," she told the man standing behind the counter. She pointed to the one that she wanted which was squished between a stuffed elephant and a stuffed rabbit. The man reached out to grab it and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura squealed as she grabbed the plush object and hugged it tightly. Sasuke sweat dropped at the sight. Out of nowhere, Naruto popped up and yelled out, "Hey! That stupid looking toy looks like Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he shouted.

Sakura looked at the toy she was holding. She did admit that it did looked like Sasuke. It was a miniature version of Sasuke. The doll had the same dark raven locks and a plastic Konoha forehead protector on its head. It was wearing a blue shirt and tan shorts with sandals to complete the look. Sakura smiled at the similarities.

Naruto protested, "B-but it really does look like you!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"Yes it does!"

"NO IT DOESN'T! LIKE HELL I WOULD LOOK LIKE SOME DOLL!"

"B-but---"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach and Naruto flew and sailed out of sight.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Sasuke, was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was."

Sakura laughed. "C'mon. Let's go explore more of the festival."

With that, she ran off to the next booth with Sasuke trudging along after her.

It was getting near to the end of the festival and the sun was starting to set. The golden rays of the sun shined against Sakura as she ran to the cherry trees that were located outside of the festival. Sasuke followed after her while walking slowly. He gazed at Sakura who was running around the trees with a wide smile on her face. Sasuke smiled at the sight. For the first time he actually saw Sakura smiled a genuine smile of happiness. Sakura twirled her dress and then stood still. The petals of the cherry trees were starting to fall down gently and Sakura was captivated by the sight.

It seemed like an eternity until all the petals fell on the ground. Sakura smiled and looked at into the sky. The moon had just came out and it looked back at her as if winking. Sakura grinned.

"Arigatou okaa-san, otou-san."

For the first time in five years, Sakura felt truly happy. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and stood behind her. Two more petals fell from the trees and landed on each of their heads. Sasuke brushed off the petal from Sakura's cherry-colored head and Sakura turned around in surprise. Sasuke averted his gaze from her, embarrassed that he did such a gesture towards her. Sakura tilted her head to one side as if confused.

Sasuke looked up to the night sky and said, "Let's go home. It's getting late."

Sakura nodded and they walked back to town together. The moon shone brightly as the two made their way home. Sakura had already fell asleep, exhausted from walking all day. Sasuke was once again carrying her on his back as he walked on the quiet street to his house. Sakura's arms were held tightly around his neck and in her right hand she clutched the doll that he won for her. Sasuke looked at the supposed look alike doll of himself and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** The idea of the Sasuke doll came to me when I saw this cute picture. I don't think I can post links here so I'll post it in my profile. I lost the original link so I had to upload the picture to my photobucket. I take no credit for the drawing. I just thought you guys might wanna see it. 


	10. Determined

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Sunlight filled the room and a pleasant aroma surround Sakura. She smiled, unaware of the fact that someone was hovering over her. Sakura's mind was off in dreamland and she was happy and content. She snuggled deeper into the soft blankets.

'_Wait a minute…blankets?'_

She cracked open one eye and scanned around the room. It was definitely not her house or her hospital room. She turned over to her side and screamed. Startled, Sasuke stepped back and almost tripped but caught himself before he did. The tray of food he was carrying slipped out of his hands and flew high into the air. Sakura yelped as the tray headed for her. The tea kettle started to flip over and tea started to come out through the spout. Sasuke leaped forward and grabbed the tray and placed it on top of Sakura's head so that the tea splashed onto the tray instead of her hair and clothes. Sakura watched the tea drip off from the tray and Sasuke's wet face peering at her.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. She looked down and saw that she was still wearing her kimono. She sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness the tea didn't spill on the dress.'_

She averted her gaze from her kimono to Sasuke. His dark raven locks were now soaked in tea. Sakura giggled at the sight of his messy hair. Sasuke got a towel and tried to wipe his hair off of any tea. "What's so funny?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

Sakura grinned. "Nothing, just that you looked hilarious when your hair got soaked in tea."

Sasuke frowned. "Fine, then the next time something comes flying at you, I'll just stand to the side and watch you get hit."

Sakura merely giggled. "Tough words but even your heart can't truly believe you would let me get squash."

Sasuke smirked. "Just wait and see."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Yea, whatever. But if I die, it will be on your conscience." Sakura grabbed the towel on Sasuke's head. "Rubbing it like that will only make it worse. Let me help you," Sakura said, her emerald green eyes twinkling.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away as if embarrassed by Sakura's kind gesture. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Is that the response I get after I agreed to help you out?"

"It was your fault in the first place," Sasuke retorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she got off the bed. "And how so, Mr. I-Am-Always-Right?"

"You screamed. I reacted to it. So, it was your fault," Sasuke said simply.

Sakura laughed. "Whatever. So, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall. Turn left," Sasuke instructed the pink haired girl. Sasuke was about to stand up but Sakura pushed him back down on the bed. "Don't worry. I can find it myself."

Sakura walked out the room and went down the hall as instructed. She made a turn left and found herself right in front of the bathroom. She went in and found a small basin and turned on the faucet. The water came gushing out and flowed directly into the basin. After she was satisfied with the amount of water she got, she quickly turned off the faucet. She walked back to the room and found Sasuke lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

'_He looks so peaceful.' _Sakura thought to herself silently.

Sakura walked over and sat down in a chair beside the bed. "Wake up!" she shouted cheerfully.

Sasuke opened one eye and looked up into Sakura's face. "Nani?"

Sakura motioned for Sasuke to get up. Reluctantly, he got up slowly. Sakura dipped the white towel into the basin of water and brought it back up. She wringed it so that the excess water fell back into the basin. Then, she tossed it over Sasuke's head.

Sasuke folded his arms and sat there motionless. Sakura then began to rubbed the towel on his head while humming to herself. Finally, after a few minutes, she removed the towel from Sasuke's head. Sasuke, who had been asleep during that whole time, woke up.

"Ok, you're clean now," Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke just made his usual 'hn' as his response.

The pink haired kunoichi smiled as she stared up at the ceiling. "By the way, how did I end up in your house anyway?"

"You fell asleep again."

Sakura's face turned a bright shade of pink. "In front of people?" Sakura gasped.

"Do you have short term memory or what? You fell asleep on the way home."

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" Sakura asked.

"The last time someone woke you up, he got punched," Sasuke replied coolly.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Demo… that was because it was Naruto."

"Ah," Sasuke replied in agreement.

Sakura hugged her knees close to her and then realized something. "My doll!"

"Your what?"

"The doll!" Sakura said frantically. "The one that you won for me! I had it with me when we left the festival and---"

Sakura broke off as she frantically searched around the bed for the little doll. Sakura pushed aside some pillows and underneath one of the pillow laid a partially squished doll. Sakura squealed in delight and hugged her doll. "How kawaii! I'm so glad I found you!"

Sasuke sweat dropped at the sight of Sakura hugging the doll. _'I should have destroyed that doll when I had the chance. That dobe just had to say something about it.'_

Sakura stopped hugging the doll long enough to realize another thing. "Eh, Sasuke. Are you hungry?"

The raven haired boy looked up at Sakura, his thoughts interrupted. He said nothing but his stomach growled in hunger.

Sakura giggled. "Fine, you don't have to admit it. I'll just take your stomach's words for it."

Sasuke looked away. "Hn."

The pink haired girl stood up from the bed and hopped down. "I'll make you breakfast since you let me stay here for the night and that way we would be even."

Sasuke stood up and walked to the door. "Fine, just don't poison me with your food. Make something edible at least."

He stepped out and closed the door before the pillow that Sakura threw hit him.

'_**Shannaro! Why do you have to be such a jerk! Just when I thought you were becoming nice too!'**_

Sakura stormed out the room, ready to give Sasuke a nice punch to the face. She searched the main family room and around the kitchen but couldn't find him. _'Now where did he go?'_

Sakura decided to check outside and opened the front door. She was surprised to come face to face with another person.

"Eh? Shizune-san?" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-san! I was just about to ask the same thing!" Shizune said.

"Me? Oh nothing."

"Oh, do you already know about your duties here for Sasuke-kun?" Shizune asked.

Sakura looked blankly at Shizune. "Duties?" she echoed.

Shizune smiled and nodded. Sakura frowned. "What duties?" she asked.

"That you would be taking care of Sasuke-kun for the time being until he recov---"

Sakura looked shocked by the news. "NANI? I never agreed to such a thing!"

"But Tsunade-sama said that you happily accepted the job…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed in frustration. "When did I ever---?"

"_If I let Sasuke go then you have to promise me that you will be his assigned medic when he gets out of the hospital."_

"I promised that, didn't I?" Sakura said absent-mindedly to herself.

Shizune looked at Sakura with a confused look. "Sakura-san…"

The pink haired kunoichi closed her eyes and strolled out the door. _'I need to talk this over with Tsunade-sama.'_

Shizune looked on after Sakura who was headed towards the Hokage's office. _'Sakura-san seems to be lost in thought. She's going to walk into a pole soon.'_

Shizune sighed and stepped inside the Uchiha mansion. She closed the door behind her and it slammed shut leaving her with an eerie feeling running up and down her spine. She shivered. _'I can't believe this was where the Uchiha clan was massacred.'_

A shadowy figure emerged from the shadows in the hallway. His obsidian eyes bore into Shizune as if observing her every detail. Shizune frowned.

"Sasuke-kun. Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" she asked sternly.

"I asked for an earlier leave," he replied with a stoic expression.

Sasuke turned to walk back into his room. Shizune frowned and glared at Sasuke's back. _'Kids these days.'_

* * *

Sakura burst through the double doors that lead into Tsunade's office. 

"Tsunade-sama!" she called out frantically.

"Hm?"

The chair swiveled and faced Sakura. The Godaime looked at her pink haired apprentice who was standing before her.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura cried out. "What's this talk about me taking care of Sasuke?"

Tsunade sighed. "Didn't I tell you this like two days ago?"

"Demo---"

"Sakura," Tsunade said sternly. "I promised you that Sasuke could accompany you to the festival on one condition. That you would take care of him when he is out of the hospital."

"But why me?" Sakura asked.

"I think you know the answer to that. Not only are you one of Konoha's top medical nin but you also have a more deeper relationship with Sasuke than anyone else," Tsunade replied.

Sakura blushed when Tsunade mentioned it. "What do you mean?" she asked softly while a faint blush started to creep underneath her cheeks.

Tsunade smiled. _'You can deny that there is anything between you and Sasuke but I know better.'_

"I'm just saying that you know him better since you are teammates and all," Tsunade said simply. _'But I'm sure there is more to that story.'_

Sakura didn't say anything so she stood there silently. Tsunade finally broke the silence by standing up. She turned to look out the window and said, "I won't force you to do this if you don't want to, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Tsunade but her green eyes only met the back of Tsunade. "No, it's alright. I will take the job. After all, a true shinobi will never back out of any mission that is given to them."

Tsunade smiled. "This isn't a mission, you know."

Sakura smiled. "This is Sasuke we are talking about. This is much more than a mission."

"Then Sasuke will be in your care for the next month. He is under probation and he isn't allowed to go on any missions or leave the village."

Sakura nodded even though Tsunade couldn't see her. "You can count on me Tsunade-sama."

"I know."

Sakura sighed. _'This is going to be hard. He might think that I purposely asked Tsunade-sama to be his nurse. If I'm there with him everyday, I might not be able to control my feelings. What if they come back again and I start to like him all over again? Then he will just think of me as just another annoying fan girl. H e will never see the real side of me. The one who changed. Who is stronger and more determined. The real Haruno Sakura who isn't a crybaby anymore. Who doesn't rely on others anymore. Someone who isn't a coward, someone who will fight to protect the ones they love, someone that a person can look up to and respect.' _Sakura made a fist as she shook with determination. _'A true shinobi.'_

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama. I will take extra good care of Sasuke and watch him like a hawk," Sakura said cheerfully. "Ja ne," she said as she ran out the door.

Tsunade turned to wave good bye to Sakura but the pink-headed girl was already out the door. _'She sure is determined.'_

Sakura ran quickly through the halls. _'Sasuke. I will prove to you that I didn't waste my six years sitting around doing nothing.'_

'_You never believed that I was any use to you or Naruto when we were together doing missions.'_

'_You always doubted my abilities.'_

'_You thought that I always needed saving.'_

'_Times have changed. I am no longer the same Sakura you knew six years ago.'_

'_I'm worthy to be your opponent.'_

Sakura reached outside where the cool breeze blew against her soft pink hair.

'_**I will prove to everyone.'**_

Sakura started walking home. She walked past many of the stores that lined up side by side and stopped in front of Ichiraku. She spotted the back of a familiar blond headed boy.

"Naruto!" she called out. The blond headed boy turned his head from his bowl of ramen.

"Eh? Sakura-chan!" he called out happily as he waved his chopsticks at her.

Sakura smiled and walked over and sat down on a nearby stool.

"Sakura-chan, do you want a bowl of ramen?" Naruto asked while grinning.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No thanks. I already---"

She paused in the middle of her sentence when she realized she hadn't eaten at all. _'Hmm. Oh, that's right. I was going to eat at Sasuke's house and---'_

Sakura shrieked. "Oh no! I said I was going to make breakfast for Sasuke!" Sakura jumped up from her seat and rushed out of Ichiraku.

"Gomen ne Naruto. I have to leave now," Sakura said in a rush as she ran towards the Uchiha mansion.

Naruto stared blankly at the pink-haired kunoichi as she disappeared. Her figure started to gradually get smaller as she soon turned to a mere speck in the distance.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked while talking to himself. He decided to ignore it as he ordered another bowl of ramen. "Oh well, I can just toss away my confusion with another bowl of ramen."

* * *

Sakura panted as she collapsed down on the ground. She leaned against the wall of the entrance leading to Sasuke's home. Sakura closed her eyes as she tried to regain her breath. 

Sakura stood up and walked to the door. She raised a fist to knock on the door but when her fist almost met the door, the hinges squeaked as the door swung open by itself. A gush of wind blew her hair back.

'_Wait a minute. Shouldn't the wind go the other way around?'_

Sakura shivered as she stared into the empty hallway. _'This place is just too eerie.'_

She noticed how she never took notice to the insides of the beautiful mansion. She slowly removed her shoes and stepped inside. The door slowly slammed shut behind her.

'_Ok, now that was just too creepy.'_

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out quietly. She was too scared to talk too loud as if something might jump out to get her is she made any noise. She walked slowly so that she wouldn't make any creaks in the floor.

'_This is silly. There's not such thing as ghosts.'_

"Sakura," a voice said, calling out Sakura's name.

Sakura screamed as she jumped up into the air.

Sasuke winced as Sakura screamed. "Why do you have to scream so loudly in the morning?"

Sakura whirled around to come face to face with Sasuke. She sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you."

"Who did you expect?"

Sakura froze with no reply. _'Crap. He'll laugh at me if he knew that I was creep out by his house because I thought that there are ghosts wandering around here.'_

Sakura laughed nervously. "O-oh, it's nothing. I was just excited that's all."

Sasuke didn't seem to be fooled by her reply but if he was then he didn't show any expression on his face. He sighed. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I promised that I would make you breakfast, didn't I?" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"I already ate."

A gray cloud appeared over Sakura's head as she hanged her head in sadness. _'This is almost like getting rejected.'_

Sasuke sighed. He hated seeing Sakura looking so down. It was making him seem like the bad guy here. "Fine. You can make me breakfast."

Sakura's eyes sparkled in delight. "Really?"

Sasuke turned around to walk back inside his room. "No." He disappeared into the shadows.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Baka. You're so cruel and cold." She sighed and walked to the kitchen. She was going to make Sasuke a damn breakfast even if it kills her. _'I'm not going back on my promise.' _

'_**Let me ask you something Sakura. Do you even know how to cook?'**_

'_What are you talking about? I'm an excellent cook!'_

'_**Just don't kill him, okay?"**_

'_I'm going to kill you first if you don't shut your mouth.'_

Sakura tightened the forehead protector around her head and placed the nearest apron she could find on. Sakura smiled as she opened the refrigerator. The sight she saw made her gag.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" **Sakura screamed as her screams echo throughout the whole house.

* * *

**Japanese Terms**

Demo - But

Gomen ne - Sorry

Baka - Idiot

Ja ne - See you later


	11. Sweets or Scares?

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Sakura's scream rang in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke came running into the kitchen, irritated but worried at the same time. "What happened?" he asked Sakura.

A pair of emerald green eyes stared back at him. She pointed to the refrigerator and the contents inside. "Explain this mess," she ordered.

Sasuke opened the refrigerator door wider so that he could peek in to see what the big fuss was about. The sight nearly made him gag. Sakura giggled at Sasuke's similar reaction compared to hers. Sasuke stood up and replaced his horrified look with his usual emotionless expression.

"I haven't been in this house for six whole years. What did you expect?" Sasuke explained.

Sakura sighed. She looked back at the refrigerator which was filled with rotten and disgusting, moldy food. She made a face and turned to face Sasuke.

"How am I going to cook breakfast if there isn't even any edible food in this place?" Sakura retorted.

"I don't cook anyway. I usually eat out."

Sakura frowned. "Well, I'm still making you something anyway. There must be something here that can be used."

Sasuke stared at Sakura in disbelief. _'I wouldn't eat it if you could find something that is still edible after six years sitting in the kitchen cupboards while collecting dust.'_

Sakura's stomach grumbled loudly as she searched the kitchen cupboards. She blushed in embarrassment. She laughed nervously and said, "I guess I'm too hungry to cook anything anyway." Sakura got off from the kitchen counter that she was kneeling on when she was searching through the cupboards. She started to feel faint and dizzy probably from the lack of food. Feeling a bit woozy, she started to collapse on the kitchen floor but Sasuke caught her by the arms just in time.

Sakura's eyes flew open and she bolted straight up. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she assured. She shook her head to clear away the feelings of dizziness.

Sasuke sighed. "C'mon. Let's go," he commanded.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused look. "Huh? Go where?"

"To eat."

Sakura crossed her arms. "B-but the breakfa---"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "I said we're going out to eat." Sasuke turned back and headed towards the door.

The pink headed girl sighed and grudgingly followed the raven-headed boy.

They stepped out into the quiet streets of Konoha and Sakura smiled as she looked around her peaceful village. It was getting near noon and the streets started to fill up with people. Sasuke started to walk faster and Sakura tried to keep up by jogging after him. He came to a sudden stop in front of a quaint little restaurant. Sakura, unfortunately, had to be running at the time so she crashed right into Sasuke's back. She rubbed her nose and started to ask why he stopped so suddenly when she noticed the place they stopped in front of. She gasped in delight when she saw the restaurant. It was a very old-fashioned looking place and it was in the part of town she never really went to since it was pretty expensive in this area. Sasuke started to walk inside the restaurant and Sakura quickly followed him inside.

Soft music was being played through the speakers and an old couple stood by the entrance to greet the customers. Sasuke sat down at a table near a window and Sakura followed after him while gazing at the surroundings around her. Potted plants of this season's cherry blossoms were hanged throughout the entire restaurant so that the fragrant smell drifted to Sakura's nose. That wasn't the only smell though. Plates of food that was being carried out from the kitchen made Sakura's stomach grumbled even more and her mouth watered a little.

'_I'm so hungry. That plate sure does look good…'_

She stared intently at the waiter that was carrying the plate of food that Sakura was eyeing. The waited stared back at her and quivered in fear.

'_Sakura looks like she is going to eat that guy alive.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Yo. Sit down, Sakura so we can order," he said. Sakura obediently obeyed and sat down across from Sasuke. A waited walked by and asked if they are ready. Sasuke shook his head and waved him off. Sakura picked up the menu in front of her and scanned around the menu. The food that was listed on it sounded delicious but when she saw the prices listed next to them, she gave a small sigh.

'_Everything here is extremely overpriced and out of my budget.'_

She turned the page and hoped that the next page would have cheaper food. It didn't and a look of doom was spread across Sakura's pretty face.

'_**Overpriced!'**_

Sakura turned the page again and saw even more expensive prices. _'Even the water is more expensive than usual.'_

Sakura peeked over he menu to look at Sasuke to see what his reaction to the prices were. She saw that there wasn't a menu in front of him and instead his onyx eyes were locked on her. A faint blush crept up on her face as she quickly looked away.

'_He's probably just daydreaming or something.'_ Sakura thought, trying to assure herself.

Sakura peeked over the side of her menu to look at the old couple standing by the door and greeting customers. She frowned and thought darkly, _'They may seem like a innocent old couple but they sure are good at taking away our money.'_

"Are you ready yet?" a voice asked and interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura averted her gaze from the old couple and looked at Sasuke. He was waiting for her to answer. Sakura quickly tried to think of something to say.

'_Oh no! What should I order? I can't afford anything in here!'_

'**_Order everything!'_**

'_Be serious. Like you can pay for this stuff.'_

'_**Is it my fault that you are poor?'**_

'_Yes.'_

A waited came by and indicated that he was ready to take their orders. Sasuke broke eye contact with Sakura as he said his order.

"Tonkoro ten (transparent noodles eaten together with black honey and vinegar)," he said as he handed his menu to the waiter. The waiter nodded and scribbled the order down on his notepad. "And for the lady?" he asked as she turned to face Sakura.

Sakura racked her brain for something to say. "Ano---I'll just have wate---" Sakura started to say when Sasuke interrupted her. "She'll have the same thing," he said as he took away the menu from Sakura's hands and handed it to the waiter. The waiter nodded and wrote it down on his notepad.

When the waiter had walked away, Sakura looked angrily at Sasuke. "Hey! Why did you order for me?"

"You were taking too long to order something," Sasuke replied coolly.

"Well, maybe I didn't want anything."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Then what was the point of you coming?"

Sakura grumbled. "It's not my fault you brought me to an expensive restaurant."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm paying so stop fretting about it."

"Demo---I can't make you pay for this!" Sakura protested.

The raven-headed boy sighed as a lock of hair fell and covered his left eye. He brushed it back and remarked, "You changed. Now you don't even accept help when you need it?"

"Who said I needed help?" Sakura retorted. "I can pay for this by myself," she said hotly.

Sakura calmed down a bit before saying, "Besides, is this so strange? This was how you always acted like towards me and Naruto and anyone else who wanted to help you. Did you say that because you think that I am always in need of help. That I can't do anything for myself? Always needed to be save or rescued?"

Sasuke was in shock as he listened to the words coming out of Sakura's mouth. He looked away and stared out the window. "Sakura, you and I are different. We are living in completely different worlds sometimes. I had my revenge to think about and you were always just concerned with the simple things of life."

"Was that what you thought of me? A simple naïve girl who only thought of boys and clothes?" Sakura asked softly.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. "Weren't you that?"

Sakura stared out the window and saw children playing out in the streets. She smiled remorsefully. "Yea, I guess I was back then. But I was like a child then. All I ever thought was how to get you to date me. I was never really concerned with training and the things concerning a ninja. My goals weren't like yours or Naruto's. I didn't have revenge or a dream of being Hokage," Sakura said. "Maybe that's why I always felt desolated from the two of you. Maybe that was why you always found me annoying the same way I found Naruto annoying."

Sasuke remained silent.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed as she stared out the window with a sad smile playing at her lips. _'I never opened up to anyone about this. He just made it so easy for me to tell him the burdens I faced with.'_

Sakura's thoughts were broken when the waiter came by, carrying two bowls of tonkoro ten. They ate in silence, each consumed by their own thoughts.

When they were nearly finished with their meal, Sasuke placed his chopsticks down and gazed at Sakura. She was still eating in silence and her facial features show a look of sadness.

'_She felt desolated? So, she knows the pain of loneliness?' _Sasuke thought.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly.

"Huh?"

Sakura looked up from her bowl and smiled. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't understand how you felt back then since I had never experienced loss of a loved one. I always harassed you and probably pushed you further away from me. Now I know how much pain it is for losing someone truly beloved. I guess you can say I understand why you wanted revenge so much. To know that someone out there killed your parents brings pain and darkness to your heart and it seems like it can never stop hurting. Everyone says that the pain will eventually subside as you move on but it works differently when it is your own parents that gets killed by someone for no good reason. The intensity of it gets stronger and the will to kill that person increases. Demo, my desire for revenge isn't as strong as yours since I never saw what happened to my parents or know who killed them. I didn't have the burning hate since I wouldn't know who to direct it to," Sakura said. She closed her eyes as if she got everything she wanted to say off her chest. She seemed to be in a trance-like state and Sasuke was shocked from Sakura's powerful words.

Sakura opened her eyes and her green emerald orbs locked in with Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes. She moved her head slightly as if she forgot everything that just happened. "Gomen ne. I just dumped everything all at once at you, didn't I?"

Sasuke remained quiet as he pondered over the things Sakura had just said. After awhile he spoke, "So you lost your parents?"

Sakura nodded slowly. A sad smile at the corner of her lips. "Yes. Just five years ago. It seemed so long ago…" Sakura said as she discontinued her sentence, being lost in thought.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura looked away from the ceiling where she was staring at. She looked at Sasuke with surprise. She had never heard him apologize before. She smiled sincerely at him. "Thank you, but I'm okay now."

Sasuke stared out the window. "How? How can you not want revenge. The person who did this to you and your family. Wouldn't you want to do something about it?"

Sakura shook her head sadly. "What's the use? It would only bring back even more pain to me and it doesn't bring my parents back, would it?"

Silence came from the raven-haired boy. Sakura smiled and said, "I will say to myself just to live for the future and leave the past behind."

Sasuke was about to say something to Sakura when the waiter came by and placed a bill on the table. Deciding to say nothing and leave the conversation at that, Sasuke reached into his pockets and dropped some cash onto the table and stood up.

He turned his back on Sakura and motioned for her to go. Sakura stood up and eyed the money laying on the table. '_I wish I could have paid for it too.'_

Sakura followed Sasuke as they walked out and onto the streets. "Oh, by the way, I'm coming to your house to give you a check-up tomorrow morning," Sakura said as she walked on ahead.

"Nani?" Sasuke replied, confused.

Sakura turned her head and gave him a silly smile. "Starting tomorrow, I am going to be your nurse for a whole month while you are on probation."

Sasuke grunted. "Who said I needed someone to take care of me? I'm fine by myself."

Sakura ran back to stand beside Sasuke and slapped him on the back. "Too bad thought Sasuke. You just have to take it up with the Hokage herself if you have complaints about this."

Sasuke groaned. Pain shot up his back as he remembered how that was where some of his injuries were. "Fine," he muttered. He didn't want to face the Hokage anyway.

Sakura squealed in delight and the sudden loud shriek made Sasuke wince. Sakura pointed to a nearby shop ahead of them and shouted in delight, "Look! It's that new sweets shop that just opened. We have to go there!"

Sasuke protested, "We just ate. Why do we need to go there?"

"Because, everything there is said to be cheap and delicious. How can we not?" Sakura replied with a grin. She dragged on Sasuke's right arm and tugged him along. Sasuke followed reluctantly. As Sakura walked ahead of Sasuke, she noticed the many young couples that were strolling around her. She blushed when a thought came to her mind. '_I wonder if Sasuke and I look like a young couple in love in their eyes.'_

Sakura blushed a deep red when the though popped into her mind. She shook her head to erase the silly thought. Sasuke who was walking behind Sakura stared at her strangely when he saw her shaking her head. _'She must be talking to herself or something.'_

Sakura reached the sweets shop and waved for Sasuke to hurry up. He didn't respond and continued to walk at his normal pace. Sakura scowled at him and walked inside the shop.

A scent caught her nose as her eyes scanned the entire store. It was a small mini mart and there were plenty of sweets to satisfy the sweet tooth. A man stood at the counter alongside with a young lady who seemed to be around Sakura's age. The man was making a crepe on a hot frying pan. Sakura watched in amazement as the crepe made a sizzling sound and as it smooth out to be laid thin. The store had a glass counter where many different flavors of ice cream were laid out in their containers. Sakura gasped in delight when she saw all the different flavors of ice cream.

"Wow," Sakura exclaimed as she peered at all the different ice cream flavors. She looked up from the glass counter and asked the girl at the counter, "You're not from here, are you?"

The girl shook her head and her dark curls moved along with her movements. She smiled and said, "No, we're from somewhere else and my father and I came here from Europe."

"But you speak perfect Japanese!" Sakura exclaimed.

The dark-headed girl nodded and explained, "Yes, I was born in Konoha but moved away when I was very little."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Wow, then these crepes are a specialty because no one here in Konoha would know how to make these."

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yes. You are familiar with the term crepes?"

Sakura smiled. "Hai. I read up many books on different places throughout the world."

"How wonderful. You must be quite intelligent."

Sakura smiled. "Ano---I just like to study in my spare time."

"Yo," a voice came from behind Sakura.

Sakura whirled around and saw Sasuke standing by the door. "Sasuke! You finally got here."

"Ah."

"Do you want to order anything? I'm going to get a ice cream cone."

Sasuke shook his head. "I hate sweets."

"Oh," Sakura said in surprise. She laughed nervously. "Sorry to drag you here then."

Sasuke said nothing but sat down in a nearby chair.

Sakura turned to the girl at the counter and was about to state her order. "I would like to have a---"

Sakura saw the dark-headed girl looking at Sasuke with huge hearts in her eyes. A irritated look flash across Sakura's face.

'_**Shannaro! Look away from Sasuke and let me give you my order!'**_

Sakura cleared her throat. The dark-headed girl broke away her contact with Sasuke and looked at Sakura.

"I said I would like to order."

"Hai. Hai," the girl replied.

Sakura pointed to the strawberry flavored ice cream. "One scoop please."

The girl scooped up one scoop and placed it on a cone. She handed it to Sakura and Sakura dug into her purse for the payment.

"Thank you and please come again," the girl called out to Sakura and Sasuke as they made their way to the exit.

Sakura walked out while licking her ice cream cone. The girl waved and called out again. "Good-bye Sasuke-kun. Please come again soon!"

Sakura's eye twitched as she started to walk faster away from the shop. Sasuke continued to walk briskly as if the girl who called out to him didn't say anything at all.

He caught up to Sakura who seemed to be running instead of walking fast. "Where are you going so fast?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Sakura replied smoothly. She looked away from Sasuke and continued to lick at her ice cream.

Sasuke shook his head as he walked ahead of Sakura. He turned around to say something to Sakura when Sakura suddenly bumped into his chest. The cone that Sakura was holding fell and landed on his navy blue shirt. The ice cream cone laid splattered on the ground as the ice cream stuck to his shirt.

Sakura shrieked. "Gomen nasai Sasuke! I wasn't paying attention and---" Sakura started to say frantically. Sakura began to grab napkins from her bag and started to wipe his shirt and to remove the globs of ice cream dripping down.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the wrist indicating her to stop. Sakura froze and looked up at Sasuke slowly.

"Forget it. I'll just change shirts."

"Demo---"

"Just forget it."

Sakura looked down at the ground. "Gomen ne," she said in apology.

Sakura looked up and said brightly, "I know! I will help you by washing your shirt!"

Sasuke turned his head and sighed. "No, it's oka---"

The pink-haired kunoichi ignored him as she grabbed his arm. "C'mon, let's go!"

She dragged him along as she ran to his house. She panted as she tried to catch her breath. Sasuke grudgingly opened his door and stepped inside with Sakura hot on his trail.

Sakura stuck out her hands indicating that she wanted to wash his shirt now.

Sasuke stared at the hand and reluctantly took off his navy blue shirt to reveal his bare chest. He tossed the shirt to her and walked out of her sight and into his room to find another shirt he could change into.

Sakura held the shirt close to her. The shirt had Sasuke's scent and she blushed when she thought about how she saw Sasuke's bare chest. It sent shivers up and down her spine and she blushed even harder.

'_Dammit. Why is making me feel this way?'_

'_**You're a girl. You have hormones.'**_

Sakura sighed. She walked around the house until she came across the door that leads outside to the open area. She saw sheets hanging outside on clotheslines so she walked over to that area. A large basin was placed in the corner and Sakura filled the basin with water that gushed out from a nearby faucet located outside. Sakura carried the basin to where a stool sat in the middle of the open area. She sat down and placed the blue shirt in the basin. The crystal clear water looked back up at her as she scrubbed the ice cream stain off the shirt with a scrub she found besides the basin earlier and the bar of soap that was also placed on top of the scrub. The soapy spuds floated around as she continued to scrub hard on the stain. When she was satisfied with her work she dumped the soapy water out and refilled it again with clear water to clean away the spuds off the shirt. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as the bright sun shined down on her.

"There we go," Sakura said as she held up the shirt. It was soaking wet from the water but the stain was completely gone. She wringed it gently and laid it on top of the clothesline for it to dry. She stepped back and smiled. Today was a beautiful day and some birds flew by and chirped as if in agreement.

She stared up at the clouds that floated lazily by. She smiled and turned her face towards the sun so that the warm sunlight could bathe her soft white skin. Sakura stretched, not knowing that a pair of onyx eyes were watching her.

After standing a few minutes in the sun, Sakura decided to clean up as she picked up the basin and dumped all the water out. She picked up the scrub and placed it inside the basin. She searched around for the bar of soap but couldn't find it anywhere.

_That's strange. I could have sworn that I left it right here.'_

Sakura got down on her knees and searched around the area. She sat up with no luck. She groaned. "Where is it?" she said to herself. She tried to think back to the last time she had it in her hands. Sakura's eyes were closed as she was deep in concentration. She failed to notice when the bar of soap from a few feet away started to rise up in the air.

She opened her eyes and gaped at the bar of soap which was floating a good two feet up in the air.

"Nani!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her eyes as If the startling image would disappear. When it didn't, she screamed.

The bar of soap dropped to the ground in a thud as Sakura scrambled to her feet and ran back inside. She looked back at the soap laying on the ground as she ran away. She didn't notice how she bumped right into Sasuke's hard chest. He had his shirt half on and half off as if he was just starting to put it on. Sakura looked up at him with a look of fear in her green emerald eyes.

"G-g-ghost…" she stuttered out. Sasuke looked at her, confused.

Sakura ran behind Sasuke and peer outside from behind him. She pointed outside where the bar of soap sat on the ground.

Sasuke look at Sakura and sighed. "It's soap. Not a ghost."

She protested, "I saw it move up in the air. It was floating and then it suddenly stopped."

Sasuke smirked. "You were probably seeing things."

"Was not!"

Sasuke shrug and walked away but Sakura tug at his shirt. "I'm serious."

Sakura bravely walked back outside and stopped in front of the bar of soap. She gave a low whimper as she kneel down to inspect the bar of soap. It looked like any ordinary bar of soap and Sakura gently lift it up.

Nothing happened and Sakura started to feel foolish. _'Maybe I was just imagining things.'_

Sakura turned around and grinned sheepishly so she could tell Sasuke that she was just imagining things. She was surprise to see that Sasuke wasn't standing behind her. Instead, a white figure hovered in front of her. She screamed a bloodcurdling scream as she brought out her fist to land a hard punch on the ghost's presumed face.


	12. Unexpected Enemy

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"Oww!" the white figure cried out in pain as it staggered backwards.

Sakura blinked. _'Since when do ghosts talk?'_

A white sheet fell on top of her head and her cries were muffled. Sasuke gasped for breath since he was being suffocated when the wind blew the sheet off the clothesline and landed on him.

Sakura fell down on the ground with her eyes peeking out from underneath the white sheet. "What were you doing? Trying to scare me half to death?" Sakura yelled out as she stumbled back onto her feet.

"Hn."

Sasuke turned around and walked back inside the house. Sakura, while grumbling, followed after him after she placed the sheet back onto the clothesline.

"I'm leaving so I'll be back tomorrow for your check-up."

Sasuke nodded and stepped inside his room.

Sakura sighed. "Good-bye to you too."

She walked outside and was lost in thought when she thought of what she was going to make for dinner. She crashed right into Rock Lee.

'_**You really need to pay attention and watch where you're going!'**_

Sakura groaned as she rubbed her forehead. She looked up at the person she bumped into so she could apologize.

"Lee-san! I'm sorr---"

Lee grabbed her two hands and clasped them tightly within his own. He knelt down and looked up at Sakura with his eyes which were sparkling like little gems.

"Oh, Sakura-san. It must be fate that we were brought here together on this very fine day and we must surely be meant for each othe---" Lee said but was cut off when Sakura's hand came out of his grasp and knocked him upside the head.

Lee bent down while he clutched his head in pain.

"Stop doing that!" Sakura barked at him.

"Doing what? Expressing my love towards you?" Lee asked.

Sakura sighed. "You still haven't changed." She smiled and extended her hand out to help him up. Lee took it and flashed her his signature smile. Sakura sweat dropped.

Lee and Sakura started to walk together as they talked.

"So, Sakura-san, are you still training under Tsunade-sama's guidance?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai. I'm going to go over there and study for a bit."

"I would be honor to fight with you sometime Sakura-san."

Sakura grinned. "I will accept your request but I promise you that I won't go easy on you."

Lee smiled. "I'm glad you won't."

Lee stopped and thought for a minute. "So now that Sasuke-kun is back, what is going to happen to us?"

Sakura's eye twitch. "What do you mean by 'us'?"

Lee grinned. "You know…"

Sakura raised her hand to hit Lee but stopped when she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, gomen ne Lee-san. I just remember I have to go."

"Uhh…ok Sakura-san."

"Ja ne," Sakura called out as she ran towards the training grounds where she usually trained. Lee waved good-bye to his pink-headed friend.

Sakura stopped when she reached her destination. _'For some reason, I feel like I'm suppose to be here.'_

Sakura walked around aimlessly, trying to rack her brain as to the reason why she came here. A sudden noise made her stop in her steps. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who's there?" she called out.

There was no response but crickets chirping in the distance. Sakura proceeded slowly to the center of the open grounds and closed her eyes while trying to sense the presence.

'_Whoever it is, they are good at concealing their chakra presence.'_

"If you won't show yourself, then I'll just have to do it for you," Sakura called out loudly.

With a raised fist, she concentrated all her chakra to the fist and then brought it down to the ground. The ground erupted as rocks and dirt flew up into the air. Deep cracks ran along the ground as Sakura destroyed the whole area. A dark figure leaped out from their hiding place as the ground they were standing on started to crumble. He flew up from behind the trees and landed in front of Sakura.

"Very good. You were able to sense me and then reveal me too," he said.

He stepped closer to Sakura, showing his face to her.

Sakura squinted. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." The figure drew out a long katana and aimed it at Sakura's throat. Without flinching, Sakura acted as if the sword wasn't even there.

'_For some reason, it's as if I seen him somewhere_.'

Sakura closed her eyes. She opened them after a short period of time and looked with determination at the man. "Don't be so over-confident with that katana of yours."

The man smirked. His black eyes glinted with a look of pure evil. He swung his katana hard at Sakura's neck and it cut right through.

"Got you," he said with a smirk. He drew his katana back and placed it behind him.

A laugh could be heard as it surrounded the man. "Oh really?" Sakura's voice echoed.

The man whirled around to see Sakura standing right behind him. Sakura's green eyes glinted in the sunlight.

"Nani?" he cried out. He turned his head to see that his katana had hit a log instead.

"Dammit. You used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)?"

Sakura smiled. "You don't have time to look over there. After all, the real one is right here," Sakura said as she threw several kunais at the man while jumping back in the air.

The man tried to dodge the kunais by blocking with his katana but some managed to escape past the barrier and landed on him. He winced in pain when they hit him and blood came gushing out.

He snarl at the pink-headed girl when he noticed something caught on his arm. Sakura smirked. There were exploding tags attached on the kunais. '_Dammit.' _he thought. He shook his arms to get rid of the kunais but it was too late. Sakura closed her eyes shut as the tags started to explode.

She landed back on the ground on her feet and stared at the smoke emerging from the explosion. When the smoke finally cleared away, she noticed that the man was missing.

'_Dammit. Where did he go?'_

Sakura jumped back to conceal herself but was caught in midair.

Sakura turned her head and gasped when she saw the man holding her tightly around her waist. She shut her eyes as he squeezed her harder.

"Heh heh. I got you now. You think you can defeat me with some silly play toys and a few papers with scribbles on them?" he taunted.

He squeezed her harder and Sakura gasped for air. She tried to struggled out of his strong hold but he wouldn't let go.

'_At this rate, I'll collapse from lack of air.'_

"Why? Why are you attacking me?" Sakura asked weakly.

"Because, I wanted to see if the Haruno's prized daughter can fight."

Sakura's eyes widened. "My parents?" she said weakly.

"Hn. You're just like them. Easy prey to kill."

Sakura tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Don't---Talk--- About---My---Parents---"

She grabbed the man's arm and with all her strength, she tossed him over her shoulder and slammed him against the ground. "---LIKE THAT."

Sakura's shoulders heaved up and down as she gasped for breath. Her chest started to hurt. She clutched the amulet that hanged down from her neck.

The man started to slowly get up as she looked at Sakura with pure hatred. Sakura could only stare with an emotionless expression across her features.

'_Did he? Is he? The one who killed them?'_

All of a sudden, the man came up behind her. It happened so quickly that Sakura didn't have time to react. He placed the palm of his hand on her back and pressed hard. Sakura cried out in pain. She could feel her chakra being sucked out of her.

"Your abnormal strength must come from your chakra. Without your chakra, you would probably be reduced to nothing," he said with a smirk. "So, you must be the apprentice of the Hokage that everyone's talking about. The one who might surpass even her own teacher. If I had known earlier, I might not have tried to kill you. You would have made a nice wife for---"

"Ursai."

"What did you say?"

"I said shut up!"

Tears fell down Sakura's face. "Stop talking to me like you know me. I have nothing to do with you." Sakura looked down at the ground. Her power was being sucked out of her and she felt numb already.

Her hands dug into the ground tightly, never letting go of her grasp. She felt like if she let go then it would be all over and that she would no longer feel anything.

'_But if I can't feel anything, then I can't feel pain either, right?'_

The pain. It was shooting up her arms and she was numb all over. Everything she saw was a blur and her chakra was slowly seeping out of her and into the hands of the man who stood towering over her.

'_He's going to kill me once he drains me of all my chakra.'_

'_**Sakura. Hang in there.'**_

'_I can't. I can't feel anymore. Everything feels like nothing to me. I'm going to---'_

'_**I said hang in there!'**_

Sakura nodded slowly and then shook her head to clear away the feelings of drowsiness. She moved slightly as she tried to get up but the man's hand pushed her back down.

"Heh. You are really a stubborn gir---" the man said but was cut off.

Two kunais from out of nowhere came hurtling at the man's back. Surprised by the sudden attack, he let go of Sakura and Sakura crumbled onto the ground.

'_Is someone there to save me?' _she thought as her eyes started to close. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a figure hovering over her. His dark hair was being gently stroked by the wind as he slowly cradled Sakura in his arms.


	13. Training

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Sakura opened her eyes. Her emerald green eyes met with a plain white ceiling. She tried to move but her whole body was numb with pain. She could tell that a day went by since the morning sunshine shone through the window.

_'What happened?'_ she thought sleepily.

Suddenly, all her memories came rushing back to her. Images flashed before her eyes.

"Because, I wanted to see if the Haruno's prized daughter can fight."

'He knows them.'

"Hn. You're just like them. Easy prey to kill."

'It was him. He killed them.'

Tears formed as they cascaded down her face. '_How could he?' _

'I couldn't beat him. Without my chakra, I was useless.'

'I have to find him. I need to know the truth.'

'He did this to me. To my family.'

'He needs to pay.'

A door opened and it made a slight sound as it banged against the wall. Sakura shifted her position to get a clear view of who was at the door.

"How are you doing?" the person who walked in asked.

Sakura said nothing. She just stared at him with bitterness in her eyes. "He killed my parents," she said scornfully.

"I thought so," he said as he placed a tray of tea in front of her.

"Five whole years. I never knew who it was."

The dark-headed boy nodded as he poured tea into a cup.

"They were just on a regular mission. And he killed them," Sakura said bitterly.

He placed the teapot back down on the tray.

**"**Why?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know why," the raven-headed boy said.

Sakura gazed up at the ceiling. "So, why did you come back?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Don't try to pretend that you don't know." Sakura looked directly into the dark obsidian eyes of the boy. "Sai."

He said nothing. Then he looked up and smiled at Sakura. "I knew I was going to have to answer that sooner or later."

Sakura returned her gaze at the ceiling. "Everyone thought you left and betrayed Konoha."

Sai said nothing in response.

Sakura gazed out the window where a scroll with the word "Friends" was sitting in front of the window. "I couldn't do anything to stop him."

Sai looked at Sakura with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Without my chakra, I didn't stand a chance against him," Sakura said as if talking to herself.

"Sakura…"

"Why am I so weak? I thought I gotten stronger but it was all a lie. My whole life is a lie. Everything that I've been doing was for nothing," Sakura said bitterly. "Nothing."

Sai remained quiet as he looked out the window where Sakura was staring at.

A sudden movement from the bed Sakura was resting on made Sai jumped up as Sakura got off the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Matte---you're not strong enough," Sai called out.

Sakura's legs began to wobble and gave in as she collapsed down on the ground. "You're right. I'm not strong enough. That's why I need to get stronger."

Sakura started to stand up again. She made her way out the door despite Sai's continued protests. When Sai tried to stop her with his hand, Sakura merely glared at him. "Don't, Sai, Let me do what I have to do. Don't worry about me. I was never any part of your concern to begin with."

Sai looked stunned. "What do you mean?"

"You never cared then so why start now. Just leave me alone." Sakura wobbled her way down the hallway of Sai's apartment.

When Sakura could finally walk stably, her movements got faster as she found her way in front of the Hokage tower.

'I need to train harder.'

Sakura knocked on the door and Tsunade's voice ranged out telling her to come in. Sakura opened the door slowly and stepped in.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said quietly. "Do you have time to train me?"

Tsunade looked at her apprentice. The battered up cherry blossom stood in front of her. A look of determination was written all across Sakura's face.

"Why do you ask all of a sudden?" Tsunade asked, questioning her.

Sakura hesitated to say anything. "I just thought…it would be good for me to learn new ways of attacking when my chakra level is down. Just in case."

Tsunade folded her hands together and rested her head on top. "I see."

It was silent as Sakura waited for an answer. Suddenly, Tsunade stood up. Tsunade waved to Shizune who was standing besides her and told her, "I'm going to be training Sakura for awhile. Shizune, can you handle everything?"

Shizune protested, "But Tsunade-sama. This isn't a time to be slacking off on your work. There's paperwork to be done and also…"

"I know. That's why I'm taking a break," Tsunade said cheerfully. Tsunade walked out and motioned for Sakura to hurry.

The door closed behind the Hokage and her apprentice as Shizune sighed. Shizune slid to the ground and looked at Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig.

"Oh Tonton, what am I going to do?"

"Byui!" Tonton said in response.

They both sighed.

**

* * *

**

Each step echoed as Sakura followed after Tsunade. They remained silent the whole way down but Tsunade often looked back at her student who was staring at the ground.

_'What happened to you Sakura?'_ Tsunade thought.

They arrived at the training grounds and when Sakura step foot in it, a shiver was sent down her spine.

_'Just less than a day ago, I could have been dead.'_ Sakura thought.

Tsunade turned to her apprentice and pointed to some tress in the distance. "I want you to try to control your chakra when you hit that tree."

Sakura stared blankly at Tsunade. "That's easy."

Sakura walked up to the tree and raised her fist packed with chakra. She punched the tree and it fell over. Sakura stepped back triumphantly.

Tsunade smiled. "Oh yea. And don't make the tree fall."

Sakura frowned. "Demo---what am I suppose to do then? Just punch the tree?"

"Exactly."

Sakura scratched her head. "And how is that suppose to help me?"

"It's to better control your level of chakra. Even if your chakra is near dangerously low, you can still try to maintain a minimal amount of chakra to make a significant attack," Tsunade explained. "But, most of the power comes from your own personal strength combined with the minimal chakra amount which will provide for a nice attack."

Sakura grinned. "Okay then!" Sakura concentrated as she turned her attention to the tree. She started to do fast punches and hits on the poor defenseless tree. With each hit that she gave, the tree started to sway. Pieces of bark flew off as the dent in the tree got deeper and bigger. Sakura took one final punch and the tree fell over.

Sakura breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Blood stained her hand as she started for the next tree.

Tsunade was about to tell Sakura to slow down when a certain blonde showed up besides the Godaime. Naruto smiled his signature smile and strolled off to where Sakura was training at.

"Sakura-chan!" he called out to the cherry blossom.

Sakura paid no attention to Naruto but mumbled a brief hello as she continued to bombard the tree with countless hits. Blood began to trickle down her fingers as she continued to punch the tree.

Naruto stared at amazement at Sakura. When he noticed the blood though, he started to panic. "Ay! Sakura-chan, you should probably heal that---"

"I'm fine," Sakura interjected.

"Demo---"

"Don't worry Naruto."

Sakura stopped when the tree fell down. _'Next tree.' _she thought.

Naruto frowned. "Sakura-chan! You're going to faint if you keep overworking yourself."

"Damare!"

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't try to persuade her out of it. It's no use," she said quietly.

Naruto turned around angrily. "Tsunade-baa-chan! How could you make Sakura do this! She's going to get herself killed if she keeps going on like this!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade scolded. "If you don't understand the situation then don't tell me what to do with my students!"

"Demo---"

"Don't worry. Sakura will be fine," Tsunade assured.

Sakura continued to attack the tree. With each hit, more and more blood trickled out. When the tree finally collapsed down, so did Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out and he ran over to his teammate. He cradled her head in his lap as tears formed in his eyes. "Sakura-chan!" he cried out again.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up into the sea blue eyes of the blonde. "Naruto," she said weakly. "Why are you crying over something so small?"

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura gave him a small smile. "Don't be a crybaby Naruto," she teased lightly.

Naruto dried his tears with the sleeve of his right arm. Sakura sat up and looked around her surroundings. She counted the number of trees she managed to knock down. _'Nineteen.'_

Sakura sighed. _'Just one away from twenty, too.'_

Sakura slowly got up and began to walk. She turned her head and looked at her teacher and teammate. "C'mon, let's go home. I have to bandage my hand up."

Naruto grinned and ran up to Sakura while Tsunade smiled and said that she needed to get back to her paperwork.

"I bet Shizune is going crazy just about now," Tsunade remarked. The two Chuunins laughed as the funny thought crossed their minds. Tsunade waved good-bye to the two ninjas as she walked back to her office. Sakura walked ahead with Naruto trailing after her.

"Eh, Sakura-chan. Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "No, it only stings a bit," she lied.

Naruto nodded in relief and placed his hands behind his head so that he was in his relaxed mode. "I wonder when Team 7 can do missions together again."

Sakura smiled as she told Naruto, "Not at least until another month when Sasuke gets off probation."

"A month, huh?"

Sakura nodded. "Until then, I guess we have to stick with doing missions with the other teams."

"I hope I won't have to work with Shino."

"Shino-san? Why not?"

"He creeps me out."

Sakura laughed at his response. She noticed that the sun was about to set and remembered that she was suppose to go see Sasuke to give him his check-up.

"Naruto, I have some things to do so you go ahead and leave, okay?" Sakura said as she ran off.

Naruto watched his pink-haired teammate run off into the distance. Naruto wanted to call out to her but didn't when saw that she was out of reach.

"Oh well, I guess it's time to go to Ichiraku for some miso ramen!" Naruto said happily as he strolled off to his favorite ramen shop.

* * *

Sakura continued to run as she reached the Uchiha mansion. _'I hope I'm not too late.'_

Sakura cautiously walked to the front door and knocked softly. She was surprised when the door swung opened. She called out Sasuke's name but no response came back. Sakura decided to proceed in and she scoured the halls for Sasuke. Frustrated with having found nothing, she decided to sit down in the dark hallway and bandage her hands since she didn't get a chance to do it earlier.

Sakura opened up the medical kit she brought with her from home and automatically found the bandages. She stood up to get a better view of her hands which had blood stains all over.

Sakura sighed. _'It's hard to wrap your own hand by yourself.'_

She began to slowly wrap the gauzy material around her right hand to make sure that it was secured tightly around her hand and up to her wrist. She was just about done when a sudden sound made her look up from her hand.

All of a sudden, a hand slammed above her and forced her to back up into the wall. A kunai was placed right under her neck and Sakura winced when she felt the smooth metal up against her skin.

"Who are you?" a familiar male voice questioned.

Sakura's eyes widen when she heard Sasuke's familiar voice.

"S-s-Sasuke," Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He lowered the kunai down and released Sakura from his death hold. Sakura slid down on the ground and a small ray of light from a window shone against her face to reveal her emerald eyes.

She placed her hand on her chest which she could hear pounding from the sudden surprise attack. When she had calmed down a bit, she gazed up at Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Sakura exclaimed loudly at Sasuke.

Sasuke remained stoic as ever when he calmly explained, "A person appears in my house unannounced, what do you expect me to do?"

"At least check to see who it is before you kill the person!"

Sasuke tilted his head and said coolly, "I did ask who you were,"

Sakura massaged her temples. "I meant to ask BEFORE you place a deathly weapon under their neck."

Sasuke smirked and replied back, "You're a ninja yourself. You should have sensed me when I walked in."

This comment irked Sakura. Instead of thinking of a comeback, she merely turned her head and looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke smirked but stopped when he saw Sakura's bloody hand that she didn't finish bandaging up.

He knelt down besides her. "What happened?" he asked.

Sakura turned her gaze back at Sasuke and looked to where he was questioning at. "Oh this?" Sakura said. "It's nothing. I just trained too hard and this happened."

The raven-headed boy sighed in despair. "You should be more careful next time," he scolded at her.

Sakura looked away and said, "Since when did you care?"

"Since, you're suppose to be taking care of me and yet you can't take care of yourself."

Sakura looked down at the floor. "Gomen ne," she said softly.

Sasuke sighed in frustration. "Here."

Sakura looked up. Sasuke had extended his hand out.

"Ano---"

"You can't bandage your hand by yourself so I might as well help you," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded meekly and handed the bandages to him. Sasuke began to unroll the bandages and started to wrap the gauzy material around Sakura's right hand.

"Thank you for caring enough to help me," Sakura said softly.

"I'm only doing this so you can get out of my house faster," Sasuke replied.

"Ah. Sure, whatever you say."

Sasuke finished bandaging her right hand and began to work on her left hand. Sakura raised her right hand to admired Sasuke's nice wrapping skills.

"You did pretty well wrapping my hands," Sakura remarked. "Are you sure you're not also a medical nin as well?" she joked.

Sasuke smirked. "If I was, you would be out of a job."

Sakura laughed. "As if."

Sasuke finished bandaging her left hand and then stood up. Sakura held her hands out in front of her to see how Sasuke did in bandaging both her hands.

"Hey. Stop admiring your hands and hurry up and do your thing already," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and got her medical kit. She opened it up and said, "Let's go sit down on a bed or couch or something."

Sasuke nodded and walked to his room. He gestured to Sakura to follow him. Sakura stood up and picked up her medical kit and ran up to Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in with Sakura following right behind him.

Sasuke sat down on his bed and waited patiently for Sakura to start his check-up.

Sakura rummaged through her kit and pulled out a long syringe. "Okay, let's get that shot going, shall we?" she said cheerfully as she squirted a little bit of the liquid out.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the long needle. "Y-you're actually going to give me a shot?"

Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke. "What's the matter? Are you scare of shots?"

Sasuke looked away. "N-no."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled as she stepped closer to Sasuke. "Ok then. Give me your right arm."

The raven-headed boy sighed and reluctantly gave his right arm to the medical nin. Sakura held his arm gently in her left hand and held the syringe up high.

Sasuke shut his eyes closed as he waited for the painful needle to be injected into him. When it never came, he opened one eye in surprise.

"Nani?" he said.

Sakura was sitting down on the ground with her right hand over her mouth to cover her muffled laughs. The syringe was placed down on the ground besides her. When she couldn't hold the laughs in anymore, she released her hand from her mouth and burst into laughter.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a confused look. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

The kunoichi let go of his arm and rolled into laughter. "You should have seen your face when I was about to give you the shot. You were so terrified!" she said in between laughs.

Sasuke frowned. _'So, it was all a setup?' _

He picked up the syringe that was lying on the ground. He looked closely at the liquid and saw that it was only water. He stared down at Sakura who was still in laughter.

"Hmph."

Sasuke bent down and grabbed Sakura's arm. He raised the syringe and his eyes glinted. Sakura stopped laughing and saw the syringe in Sasuke's hand.

"Hey," she started to protest. "What do you think you are doing with that?"

He squirted a bit of the liquid out. Sakura gasped as she tried to struggle out of Sasuke's grasp. She started to scream. "Let me go! Don't you dare try to stick that needle into me!"

Sasuke smirked. Then, his face was almost touching Sakura's face. Sakura was afraid to breathe when she found herself so close to Sasuke.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to stick this needle in you."

Sasuke backed away, giving Sakura room to breathe. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Demo, why did you try to trick me in the first place."

"Because, you scared me half to death when you placed that kunai up against my neck."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. We're even," he said. "Now, are you actually going to give me a check up or what?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Hai."

She went to her medical kit to place the syringe back into the kit. Sasuke went to sit back down on the bed. Sakura extended her hand out to Sasuke. "Give me your arm and I'll check your chakra levels."

Sasuke did what she asked and gave his arm to her. Sakura held it gingerly in her own hands as she examined the upper and lower parts of the arm.

"So," Sakura started. "Did you ever accomplish your goal?"

Sasuke looked down at his bedroom floor. "no," he stated.

Sakura nodded silently. "Then why did you come back?"

"I didn't. Naruto found me the day I was battling against Itachi. I never knew what happened between the time I fell unconscious and when I woke up in the hospital."

"Oh," was all Sakura said.

"Does this mean…" Sakura said. "Does this mean you are going to leave again?"

Sasuke remained quiet for awhile. "Maybe," he finally said.

Sakura released his arm from her grasp so suddenly that Sasuke leaned forward a bit in surprise.

Sakura looked down. "Gomen ne."

"Hn."

"Well, it seems that everything is okay. You should continue to rest and not do any strenuous activities and soon you can do missions again…" Sakura said. "…if you're planning to stay that is."

Sakura got up abruptly and grabbed her medical kit. "Well, I should get going. It's almost nightfall."

Sakura rushed out of Sasuke's room. "Ja ne," she said.

Sasuke stared at the retreating figure of his former teammate.

'I wonder what's gotten into her.'

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed when she stepped out of the house and onto the streets. The cool breeze blew softly against her cheery-colored hair.

'So, Uchiha Itachi is still alive. I wonder if Sasuke's going to go after him again'

Sakura pondered over this thought as she continued to walk. '_I wonder if Orochimaru is alive as well.'_

The cherry blossom shuddered as she thought about the creepy snake man. '_I sure hope he's dead.' _she thought as she hurried on.

In the distance, at the top of the mountain where it overlooked the village of Konoha, a man stood and watched the peaceful village._'Such a peaceful village. No wonder it's weak.'_


	14. A New Mission!

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Sumimasen - I'm sorry  
Nanda - What is it  
Sou da - That's right  
Aa - Yeah  
Oi - Hey  
Nani - What?**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_A few weeks later._

Sakura strolled through the village. It was getting near the end of Sasuke's one month probation and Sakura was quite relieved.

'_Maybe we can go back to being Team 7 again.'_

Sakura continued her walk and ignored the stares of the passing men. Many had come up to her before to ask her hand in marriage but she has turned them all down. She sighed. There was only one goal at the top of her list and marriage isn't even coming close. She knew she needed to get stronger and train more so that she could find out the answers to her questions. And the only one who could answer her questions was the killer of her parents.

Sakura clenched her fists. Just thinking about that man who attacked her a few weeks ago made her angry. She had memorized every detail of the man whose image was engraved in her mind. She could never forget the way he sneer at her and said that she was just as weak as her parents.

Sakura bit her lower lip. _'I can never forgive him for talking about my parents like that.'_

She vowed that she would seek him out and find out what had happened exactly five years ago. Even at the cost of her own life. But until then, she needed to get stronger.

The kunoichi paused in front of the Hokage's tower.

'_That's right. Tsunade-sama needed to see me about something.'_

Sakura started to walk up the steps leading to the Godaime's office. She stopped in front of the familiar wooden door and started to knock when she felt it swung open a crack. She took a peek inside and saw Kakashi speaking with the Godaime. She tried to listen but they were speaking too softly for her to hear.

"So, does that mean at the end of this week, Team 7 will be reinstated?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade nodded as she rested her head against her hand which was propped up underneath her cheek. "That's correct. I have a mission for the four of you and they requested that we send you guys."

"Oh?" Kakashi said. "And why's that?"

"Seems like a certain kunoichi has caught the interest of one young man," Tsunade said.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"Hai. She's getting to that age where she's turning into a woman. I got several requests asking if her hand is available in marriage but knowing her, I rejected them all saying that she isn't interested."

"Then why this mission?"

Tsunade stood up and looked out the window. "They have a scroll that is needed to be brought to me but they requested that Sakura be one of the shinobi who came to retrieve the scroll."

"Oh?"

"Their reasons for as to why they chose her, I do not know but I hint that it's because of his favorite subordinate."

"And who's that?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well, you were on another mission so you wouldn't know who it was. Your team went on this by themselves."

"I see."

Tsunade turned to face Kakashi. "Do not tell the others about this mission yet. I want to tell them myself," she commanded.

Kakashi nodded and with a poof he was gone.

Tsunade sat back down on her chair. "Oi, Sakura you can come in now."

Sakura stepped back in surprise but walked in. "You knew I was here?"

Tsunade nodded. "I sensed you from the very beginning."

Sakura laughed from knowing that she was caught. "So, what did you want to see me about?"

"I have a mission for Team 7 since Sasuke is near the end of his probation." Tsunade gazed out the window. "Tell Sasuke and Naruto to meet with you here in an hour and then I'll explain the details to this mission." Tsunade waved her hand at Sakura, indicating her to go.

"Hai," Sakura replied.

* * *

Sakura wandered around the village as she searched for Naruto and Sasuke. She decided that Ichiraku would be the first place where she'll look for Naruto. 

She parted the flaps that hung over the small ramen shop. She stepped inside and scanned the shop for any signs of blonde hair. Instead, her eyes met with the familiar dark hair and spiky locks of a certain Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" she said in surprise. The Uchiha turned his head and looked at Sakura. "What is it?"

"I didn't know you were here," she replied. Sasuke grunted something that was inaudible and turned back to his bowl of ramen. The blonde who was seated next to him turned around and shouted happily, "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Naruto," Sakura explained. "And this seemed like the most likely place to find you."

"Looking for me about what?" Naruto asked while slurping up his ramen. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, that's gross. Don't eat while talking with your mouth open."

"Sumimasen!" Naruto said in apology. Sakura smiled. "Tsunade-sama is giving Team 7 a mission and she told me to tell you guys to meet her in one hour so she can give the details to the mission."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked up from their bowls of ramen. "A mission?" they both said in surprise. Naruto grinned a wide grin and adjusted his hitai-ate. "So, finally the old baa-chan has decided to give us a mission? I have been waiting a long time for this."

Sakura smiled. "Sou da."

Sasuke said nothing but smirked. "A mission? Shouldn't be too difficult."

Sakura nodded and turned around. "Make sure you are there in an hour," she said softly as she raised the flaps.

"Sakura-chan? Don't you want to go together? I can buy you a bowl of ramen and we can eat and then leave together," Naruto said as he picked up his bowl and slurped the soup.

Sakura turned her head and smiled. "No, it's alright. I think I'm going to train for a bit," she lied.

Naruto nodded understandingly and turned back to ask for another bowl of ramen. Sakura looked at Sasuke who said nothing but continued to eat his ramen slowly. She averted her gaze from the two men and walked out. She walked back to her house and went to her room. She sat on her bed and looked at the two picture frames that were placed on the small shelf above her bed. The first one was the last photo she had of herself standing with her parents. The other was the picture of Team 7. She smiled when she picked up the picture. The girl of six years ago looked carefree and happy while standing in the middle between two boys. The boy on the left had rebellious spiky hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity and irritated look on his face. The other with short spiked up blonde hair was glaring at the raven0head. In the middle stood Sakura with a happy smile and oblivious to the fact that neither Sasuke or Naruto were smiling. Kakashi, the silver-haired sensei of the three kids, had a hand clamped on top of each boy's head as he stood behind Sakura with a smile clearly shown from underneath his mask.

Sakura held the frame close to her as she traced the outline of everyone's face with her finger. Even though half of the team wasn't smiling, it still brings back happy memories for the pink-haired kunoichi. She sat there looking at the picture for quite awhile while being lost in her thoughts and memories of the past.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke! Let's go find Sakura now," Naruto said in excitement. Sasuke looked over at the excited blonde. 

They had finish their meal and now stood outside of the ramen shop. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. Naruto had been talking on and on about going to find Sakura and Sasuke decided that the only way to quiet him down was to agree. "Fine. Let's go to her house then."

"Demo, she said she was going to train. Shouldn't we check the training grounds?" Naruto said.

"Baka!" Sasuke said. "She was clearly lying about training."

"Who are you calling a baka you teme!" Naruto exclaimed hotly. "How would you know if she was lying or not?"

"Because I just do," Sasuke said, ending the argument. He turned in the direction where Sakura's house was and began walking. He looked back at the still-angry Naruto. "Are you coming or what? There's only fifteen minutes left."

Naruto scowled. "I'm coming." The blonde quickly ran up and strutted in front of Sasuke as if he was leading the way.

"Tch," Sasuke muttered. "What a weirdo."

They soon reached Sakura's house and Naruto immediately went to knock on the door. When his hand met against the door, he found that the door swung opened. Surprised, Naruto quickly peeked in. The hallways were dark and the pink-headed girl was nowhere in sight.

"Sakura-chan must have forgotten to lock her door," Naruto mused.

Naruto walked inside and Sasuke followed after him. "Are you sure she's here, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha said nothing but nodded. Naruto looked at the stairs that lead upstairs and at the top he could see a faint light coming out form one of the rooms at the far end.

"That's Sakura-chan's room. She must be inside," Naruto said. Naruto quickly bounded up the stairs in quick strides and Sasuke followed right after him. They stopped in front of the slightly opened door and Naruto pushed it open a bit more to peek inside. Naruto and Sasuke both looked in and saw Sakura staring at a picture. Her back was to them but the picture frame was held clearly in their view.

"She's looking at it again," Naruto said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in a soft whisper.

"Everyday she would look at that photo of Team 7. Ever since you left Konoha. In the beginning she would cry herself to sleep while clutching that photo. When her parents died she would hold both that picture and the picture of her parents in her hands and stare at them all day," Naruto explained. "That year was the toughest. She thought that everything was being taken away from her. I had never seen her look so sad and lost."

Sasuke said nothing but averted his gaze away from Sakura for awhile and stared down the empty hallway. Naruto smiled a sad smile and stood up from the bent down posture he was in. "Well, enough of this talk. Sakura's stronger now and she's not crying over you anymore."

Sasuke again said nothing but a look of shock was shown in his obsidian eyes. Naruto pushed the door wide open and yelled happily, "Sakura-chan! We came to get you so that we can go see Tsunade-baa-chan together!"

Sakura looked up from the picture in her hand in surprise. "Naruto!" she exclaimed. "How did you get in here?"

"You left the door unlocked," Sasuke said, coming up from behind Naruto.

"Sasuke? You're here too?" Sakura said with a faraway tone.

"Aa."

"So so, Sakura-chan! Shall we go now?" Naruto said in excitement. Sakura smiled and nodded. She gently placed the picture frame back on the shelf and stood up. "Yes, let's go now."

Naruto grinned and walked out and Sakura followed him. Sasuke stood at the doorway and when Sakura passed by him, she could see that sad look in her eyes. Sasuke frowned. _'What's up with her?'_

Sakura turned around and smiled at Sasuke. "Come. Let's go now," she said brightly.

Sasuke nodded curtly. "Aa." Sasuke walked after Naruto and the two young men walked down the hallway with Sakura following after them. Sakura's long cherry-colored hair moved with her every step as she followed behind her two teammates.

'_This seems so familiar.' _Sakura thought silently.

_But all I've been doing was watching their backs._

'_Watching their backs? Am I still doing that?' _Sakura made a fist and clenched her teeth. _'No. This time they'll be the ones watching my back. Whatever this mission is, I won't be the one in the background. I won't back down anymore.'_

Sakura walked faster so that her steps matched Sasuke's and Naruto's. _'We are equal shinobi now.'_

Sakura smiled and her eyes flashed with determination. _'My chance to show them my strength. My chance to prove to myself if I'm capable of defeating the person who killed my parents.'_

"Minna. Let's hurry," Sakura said brightly. She turned around to flash Naruto and Sasuke a smile. Naruto nodded and Sasuke gave a small smirk. Sakura turned around and smiled. _'Team 7. It feels like old times but this time, we are a lot stronger.' _

* * *

The three shinobi entered the Hokage's office. Sakura walked up to Tsunade and slammed her hand hard on the table. "TSUNADE-SAMA! Now's not the time for sleeping!" Sakura yelled. 

The blonde woman bolted upright with drool at the corner of her mouth and a piece of paper stuck to her cheek. The paper flew off to reveal a noticeable ink printing on her left cheek. Tsunade wiped off the drool and laughed nervously. "Sakura! Since when did you get here?"

Sakura sighed in despair. "Tsunade-sama," Sakura said. For a brief moment there was silence and then Sakura continued on. "Sometimes I wonder if you are really my sensei."

Tsunade laughed loudly. "Now, Sakura. Don't look down on your teacher."

Sakura scratched her head. "It's hard not to."

Tsunade sat back in her chair. "Anyway, you three." Sasuke and Naruto stepped up and stood besides Sakura. Tsunade closed her eyes. "The three of you have a C-rank mission. You are to retrieve a document from the boss of the Wasabi family, Jirochou."

"Jirochou?" Sakura echoed. "Does that mean we are going to the Tea Country?"

"Sou da," Tsunade said in response. "That is all. Any questions?"

Tsunade opened her eyes to see the three shinobis shaking their heads in response. "Alright then. You are dismissed."

They nodded and turned to leave. "Matte, Sakura," Tsunade called out. The three shinobis stopped in their tracks as Sakura turned around to face her sensei.

"Nanda Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her. "It's nothing." Tsunade paused. "J-just make sure you come back to Konoha."

"Come back to Konoha?" she echoed. "Tsunade-sama, do you think I will run away because you have been training me too hard?" she joked.

Tsunade looked down at the desk. "N-no. That's not it. It's just…"

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, interrupting her sensei. "If you're worried that I'm going to be married off and leave Konoha, then don't worry."

Tsunade looked up in surprise. "How did you kno---"

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about anything," Sakura said with her back turned. "I will never leave my home village," Sakura said with a bright smile as she turned her head at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled in understanding. "You should go now if you want to arrive there by nightfall."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Hai."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion but headed outside. Sakura stopped at the door and turned to face Tsunade.

Tsunade looked back at her apprentice. "Sakura, I hope you don't think I'm being selfish."

Sakura smiled. "No, I don't think that. After all, you have become almost like my second mother. I know you're only doing what's best for me."

Sakura turned around and went outside. "Ja ne," she called out behind her.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. _'Jirochou. Why did you request for Sakura. Could it be that you have someone who wants her hand in marriage?'_

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called out. 

Sakura turned around. "What is it Naruto?" she asked.

"Ano---what was Tsunade-baa-chan talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing."

"Demo---"

"Naruto," Sakura interjected. "Let's not talk about it, okay?"

Naruto nodded and the three shinobis continued their walk of silence. They stopped walking after awhile when the gates of Konoha came into view.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again," Sakura muttered.

The other two shinobis nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared with a poof. Naruto and Sakura stared wide-eyed at him while Sasuke remained as stoic as ever.

"Ack! You're here earlier than usual!" both Naruto and Sakura exclaimed at once.

The silver-haired Jounin smiled and nodded while taking out his perverted book. "Hai, hai. Since this is our first mission together after so long, I thought I would come here earlier."

Sakura stared at him suspiciously. "Does that mean all those other times you were late were on purpose?"

The Jounin looked up from his book and gazed at the three eighteen-year-olds. He snapped his book shut. "No, those times I was lost on the road to life," he said after awhile.

Naruto and Sakura fell down anime-style. "That's the worst excuse ever," they grumbled.

"Well, shall we go?" Kakashi asked as he buried his head in his book again. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded and they took off.

They made their way through the dense forest of trees. Sakura clung to the straps of her backpack as she surveyed the area. _'Something seems off.'_

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called out, breaking Sakura's concentration. Sakura looked over to Naruto who was on her right. "Nani?" she asked.

"Is there something wrong? You seem distracted," Naruto asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong." Sakura bit her lower lip. _I hope.'_

Naruto grinned. "Okay then."

The four shinobis came to a clearing and started to walk. "Hmm, we should be coming close to that tea house soon," Sakura said. The other three nodded.

They walked on and after a few minutes of walking, Sakura began to feel uneasy. _'We should be reaching that tea house. Why is this…?'_

Sakura gasp in surprise as she analyzed the situation. _'We have been walking for about ten minutes. By that time we should have been there.'_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out urgently. The silver-haired Jounin turned around and nodded. Naruto and Sasuke stopped walking in confusion.

"Ano, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. He scratched his head, wondering what was going on. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she motioned for everyone to come closer and stick together. Sasuke said nothing but then his dark obsidian eyes came into realization when he observed Sakura's movements. "A genjutsu?" he asked.

The pink-headed kunoichi nodded. She made a few hand seals and proceeded to dispel the genjutsu. "Kai (Dispel)!"

The area remained the same and Sakura frowned. "This isn't good," she muttered. Kakashi took out a kunai and said, "It seems like we are dealing with a high level genjutsu user." Kakashi proceeded to push his hitai-ate up to reveal his Sharingan eye. "Everyone, remain close!"

The three shinobis nodded and walked closer together. Sakura narrowed her eyes. A strange mist was coming in and it surrounded around them. Sakura blinked twice when she saw that both Naruto and Kakashi had disappeared into the mist. "Naru---" she started to call out but was stopped when a strong hand covered her mouth. She shut her eyes as her screams became muffled.

"Don't speak, Sakura!" Sasuke's voice commanded. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and out of the corner of her eye, she saw two kunais headed towards their direction. She brought her hands up to try to remove Sasuke's hand on her mouth but Sasuke didn't let go.

She tried to scream out to him to look out but it was only being muffled by his hand. Realizing that she had to do something, she raised her leg and kicked Sasuke in the head. Sasuke released his grasp on her and stumbled backwards. Sakura took out two kunais from her weapon holster and threw them at the two kunais headed towards them. The kunais bounced off each other and clattered to the ground.

A whizzing sound alerted Sakura as she spun around and saw another two kunais headed towards Sasuke who was still lying on the ground from Sakura's strong kick.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out and Sasuke's head rose up and looked at her. Sakura ran and shielded Sasuke from the attacks as she countered each kunai with her own kunai.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and stood up.

"Did you have to kick me so hard?" he asked.

"Sumimasen," Sakura replied in apology. "But I had to or else we would have been hit."

The mist began to clear and Sakura lowered her weapon. A kunai came up from behind Sakura and she turned around but her vision was blocked when Sasuke ran in front of her to stop the kunai. The weapon grazed against Sasuke's upper arm and left a large cut on his arm. Blood started to trickle out and Sakura rushed over to him. Sasuke clutched his arm and looked knelt down on the ground as he examined his cut.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out worriedly.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura's worried face staring at him in worry. "I'm okay," he reassured. Sakura picked up his arm in her right hand and examined the injury. With her free hand, she applied chakra to her hand and a green chakra emerged. She placed the glowing green hand over Sasuke's injury and the cut started to heal itself. Sasuke stared at his arm in amazement. The wound was slowly disappearing and the cut was starting to close itself up. When the green chakra disappeared, the cut was completely gone and Sasuke's arm looked like it was never attacked.

Sasuke stared at Sakura in surprise. "How did you…?"

Sakura smiled as if it was nothing. "Lots of training from Tsunade-sama."

Suddenly, a maniacal laughter filled the air. Sakura looked around to see where it was coming from but all she saw was trees surrounding her and Sasuke in the open field.

A figure merged from the shadows of the trees and it was followed by two other figures. Sasuke got up and activated his Sharingan. Sakura stayed close to him as they watched the three figures reveal themselves.

Sakura gaped at the three mysterious figures. "I-it's those rain shinobis," she finally stuttered out. The three figures turned out to be three men who wore identical outfits and each had a breathing mask on and a cloth over their eyes.

"Nani?" Sasuke said in surprise.

"They're the same guys who attacked us at the Chuunin exams and then when we were in the Tea Country," Sakura murmured as she thought back of what happened six years ago.

"Why the hell are they here now?" Sasuke said angrily.

The Rain shinobi with the cloth over his eyes but had two openings so that he can see through chuckled. "How lucky," he said through his breathing mask.

Sakura frowned. "You know, that phrase is starting to bug me."

The Rain nin laughed. "How lucky that we meet again after so long."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and started to run at them with her fists out but Sasuke stopped her with his hand out. "They're water clones," he said.

Sakura stopped in surprise. "Then that means the real ones are hiding somewhere." she noted.

Sasuke nodded. Sakura sighed. "Then we'll just have to lure them out," she said. Aiming with her fist towards the ground, she used her monstrous strength to break the ground into large pieces. The trees surrounding them started to crumbled and three dark figures jumped out in order not to be crushed by the falling trees. Sakura smirked as she stood up straight again.

Sasuke looked at the pink-headed girl in surprise. "Did the Godaime teach you that too?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course. After all, girls need to be strong to protect themselves."

Sasuke said nothing. _'Yes, but not that strong.'_

"How unlucky," the Rain nin said as he spoke through his breathing mask.

Sakura glared at the three Rain nin and shouted at them, "Who are you guys and what do you want?"

The Rain nin with two eyes showing chuckled. "I'm Oboro." He gestured to the nin on his right who had one eye showing. "He's Mubi." Then he gestured to the nin on his left who had no eyes showing. "And he's Kagari."

Oboro looked at Sakura and Sasuke with his cold dark eyes. "And we want revenge."

* * *

**A/N:** The button is calling. Review please! 


	15. 1000 Water Clones Attack

**Fallen Petals  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

"Revenge?" Sakura echoed.

Oboro chuckled again. "Yes, revenge. After what you and your friends did to us, we want revenge."

Sakura fumed. "So you did all this to get your stupid revenge!" she shouted at them.

"Correct," Oboro replied, ignoring Sakura's sudden outburst. "And if you want to see those two alive, then you better not do anything suspicious."

Sakura smirked. Then she suddenly burst out laughing. Tears formed at her eyes as she continued to laugh. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and stared at Sakura in surprise. "Sakura…"

Before Sasuke could say anything, Sakura started to speak as her laughter died down. "Really? You two must be cowards. Do you really think that I would believe that you can kill them?"

Oboro looked at Sakura as if she was crazy. "What do you mean? Of course we can kill them! And if you continue with this nonsense then I'll have them dead right this instant!"

Sakura chuckled. "Go ahead."

Sasuke whirled around and faced Sakura. "Sakura! Are you crazy?"

Sakura stared directly into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "I believe in them. I believe in Naruto. There's no way he's going to die just like that. After all, he has to become Hokage before he dies."

Sakura smiled. "This is Kakashi-sensei and Naruto we're talking about. They'll be fine."

Sasuke smirked. "You're right. That dobe surely can't die."

"You can stop your bluffing," Sakura called out to the Rain nin.

"Bluff? We're not bluffing! We really will kill---" Oboro said but was cut short. A kunai was placed underneath his neck and a strong grip was latched onto his right arm. The pink-haired kunoichi had come up to him in the middle of his sentence and placed the sharp tip of the kunai underneath his neck.

She looked up at him, her emerald eyes glowing with defiance. She smirked. "If you weren't wasting your time bragging then you wouldn't be in this mess."

She slashed the kunai through his neck. Sakura's eyes widened when her kunai went through him and he disappeared. Sakura looked back and gritted her teeth. '_A water clone?' _

"Damn."

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out. "They're all clones!"

The kunoichi nodded. "They must have switched places with water clones at the last minute."

"They're multiplying."

Sakura whirled around and sure enough, there were twice the amount of clones surrounding them. "How lucky," Oboro said and his voice echoed around the two Konoha shinobis. Sasuke and Sakura narrowed their eyes as the clones increased in numbers.

Sakura pulled out some kunais and shurikens and tossed it at a group of water clones. The small group disappeared into puddles of water and then more clones emerged from the puddles.

"They keep coming!" Sakura said in frustration as she knocked out two more water clones.

Sasuke tossed two clones over his head and looked back at Sakura. Sakura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "So, Sasuke. Any brilliant plans? I would love to hear about them."

Sasuke backed up against Sakura. "My Sharingan can't see through the clones."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "They are exactly like Kage Bunshin and you should be able to tell the difference. How…"

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened. "They're water clones," she muttered. Sasuke turned around while slashing through two other water clones. "It took you that long to realized that?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, that's not it! They're water clones! Which means that the water inside the clones are all circulating with chakra that's connected to the user's body."

"Huh?"

Sakura punched a clone in the stomach and sent it flying. "Okay, the body is made up of 60 water so they must be using their chakra to fuse with their body water and then creating a clone so that the water in each of these clones would have chakra flowing through them."

"Then how come my Sharingan can't see through the fakes?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Because, they aren't fake."

Sasuke whirled around. "What?"

Sakura closed her eyes. "All of them are real. Whoever's using this technique is dividing up his body water into each one of these clones so that every clone is actually a actual part of him."

"I don't understand but go on."

"When we attack a single clone or two, the clone just disappears into a puddle of water and then re-emerge."

"So you're saying---?"

Sakura nodded as she opened her eyes again. "We have to attack all of them at once."

The raven-haired man smirked. "How do you suppose we do that?"

Sakura grinned. "Leave it to me." She ran over to a large tree and grabbed onto its trunk. Using all her power, she lifted the tree from its roots. She carried the tree over to Sasuke while Sasuke stared in awe.

"You're lifting a---" he started.

"Duck!" Sakura commanded.

Sasuke did and Sakura swung the tree around. "SHANNARO!" she yelled. The tree slashed through all the clones and they all disappeared in a poof of water. "1000 Water Clones Attack with a Tree," she remarked.

Sakura hurled the tree to a clearing and it landed with a loud thud.

"Damn. Where is he?" she said frustrated.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke to see what was wrong. Instead, she felt someone grabbing onto her foot. A hand stuck out from the ground and was held latched onto Sakura's left foot. Sakura jumped up into the air and pulled the Rain nin, Oboro, up along with her. Sakura twisted herself and tried to kick him off. Sakura grabbed onto the Rain nin and slammed her elbow into his gut. She used her free foot and kicked him in the face hard before he let go of her foot. Sakura landed back on the ground safely on her two feet with one knee kneeled on the ground as she watched Oboro fall from the sky and crashed onto the ground.

Sakura tried to catch her breath as she watched Sasuke deal with the other two Rain nin and finally he defeated the two and sent them flying and landing on top of Oboro.

The kunoichi grinned. "Well, that was easy."

Sasuke walked over. "Not yet. We still don't know where Naruto and Kakashi went."

He looked over at Sakura. "Are you going to stay kneeling on the ground?"

Sakura looked up in surprise. "Oh right." She started to get up but went back down when a shooting pain went up her leg. She winced and tried to get back up again but did with fail.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing," she muttered.

Sasuke bent down beside her and pushed her down so that Sakura was now sitting on the ground. He held up her left leg and examined it. "It's swollen."

Sakura exclaimed, "It can't be! I---"

She thought back to her fight with Oboro. "He grabbed my leg and I must have twisted it when I spun around."

"Baka," Sasuke said. Sakura looked down in embarrassment. He sighed and turned around as he crouched down.

Sakura stared at his back and blinked. "What are you doing?"

The dark-haired man glared at her. "What do you think? I'm offering you a ride on my back. Or would you rather walk?"

Sakura blushed but turned her head. "I rather walk," she said stubbornly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Even though you say that, I'm still going to end up carrying you."

"Fine."

Sakura hopped onto Sasuke's back and Sasuke stood up. "You gotten heavier," he grumbled.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "What did you say?" she asked while stretching out every word.

Sasuke looked away. "Nothing."

Sakura smiled. "I thought so." Suddenly, she shook Sasuke's shoulder.

"What?" he asked irritated.

Sakura pointed into the distance. "Look, isn't that Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke looked to where she was pointing. "You're right."

Kakashi waved to them and Sakura waved back. Naruto ran over to them and shouted excitedly, "I defeated them all by myself. They didn't stand a chance against me!"

Kakashi walked up behind Naruto. "Naruto, you were knocked out unconscious the whole time I was fighting against them."

Sakura giggled. Naruto made a pout and crossed his arms. "I wasn't unconscious. I was just pretending to be so that I could take them by surprise."

"Hai, hai," Kakashi said with a sigh.

Naruto uncrossed his arms and stared at Sakura and Sasuke. It took a few seconds for him to realize that Sakura was on Sasuke's back.

Naruto pointed wildly at the two. "EH? What are you doing you teme? How can you carry Sakura like that you---"

Sakura raised her fist and brought it down on Naruto's head. "Baka! Don't say such stupid things!"

Naruto grabbed his head where a small bump was slowly emerging. "Ow! Sakura-chan…" he began to whined.

Sakura sighed. Kakashi scratched his head. "Should we go on?" the Jounin questioned. The other three shinobis nodded and they continued on the path leading to the Tea Country.

Up ahead, they saw a small tea shop come up to view. Naruto jumped up excitedly. "Let's go eat!"

Sakura frowned. ."We already wasted enough time getting here, there's no time to eat." When she saw the disappointed look on Naruto's face, she sighed. "But maybe we can stop here on the way back," she suggested.

Naruto's face brightened up. "Alright then. Let's go find that Jirochou boss!"

* * *

The four Konoha shinobis stood in front of the house of the Wasabi boss. The door slid open and a young man around the age of nineteen appeared. 

"It's you!" both Naruto and the man exclaimed.


End file.
